


Normal is perfect

by Chuchu2004



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, After Manga, BokuAka Week, BokuAka Week 2020, Bokuaka - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, I'll add more taggs later, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, M/M, MSBY BJ, Minor AtsuHina, Pure Love, Slice of Life, minor daisuga, minor kuroken, they're both saps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuchu2004/pseuds/Chuchu2004
Summary: Their life isn't extraordinary. They are just normal people trying to live a peaceful life together. And that is more than perfect for them.---Little moments of their life together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 19
Kudos: 188





	1. Hugs and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Again me with 'Fluff Without Plot' because what's better than stupid fluff?  
> Not even porn.
> 
> OKAY, I SAID IT.

Bokuto dragged his feet across the few meters that were left between him and their apartment door. His palms ached, his legs ached, _his whole being ached._ Badly _._

Practice had been hell today because of the upcoming season. They needed to be in good shape and try new strategies, so Coach was more severe than usual. And that was saying a lot. The MSBY Black Jackals were left half-dead on the field under the happy gaze of their coach; even Hinata, always-too-energetic Hinata, ended on the floor because of exhaustion, literally. Atsumu had to drag the poor soul out to the dressing rooms at the end of the day.

For his luck, tomorrow was Saturday, and he only had afternoon practice, so he could sleep in all he wanted.

But what Bokuto wanted right now were cuddles and hugs and kisses: lots and lots of them. He was in his _'need-my-boyfriend's-attention'_ state and couldn't think of anything else that wasn't Akaashi's slender arms wrapped around him.

After what felt like hours -but he was sure it was just a few seconds-, the front door was closed behind him with a soft click. Almost immediately, his nostrils were filled with the delicious smell of his boyfriend's cooking, making his mouth water in anticipation. He kicked his sneakers off -leaving them messily beside Akaashi's leather shoes- and dropped his sport-bag, letting it hit the wooden floor with a thud. 

" 'Kaashii!" He whimpered, a small pout forming on his lips as he walked into the cozy apartment. His eyes felt heavy and were starting to ache.

"Oh, welcome home." Akaashi's head popped out from the kitchen some seconds later, smiling fondly. "You're late."

"Coach made us stay, extra practice." The silver-haired man answered, quickening his pace until he was in front of the younger man, the pout still present on his mouth. He leaned down to meet Akaashi's soft lips halfway, the black-haired standing on his toes while a hand came up to cup his cheek. Bokuto hummed, pleased at the caressings, his pained arms wrapping gently around the shorter male's waist.

Yep, just what he needed.

But the perfect moment was ruined when his beautiful boyfriend pushed him slightly apart, chuckling softly when he pouted again and making his breath tickled his lips. "Come back here," Bokuto half cried, "I missed you." He chased his mouth again, and Akaashi gladly complied for a few more seconds, where lips caressing lips were the only focus of both men. In the back, a faint boiling noise could be heard.

With a soft hum, the black-haired man moved away enough to look up at him, a pleased smile tracing his rosy lips. "Missed you too. Although we saw each other this morning."

Bokuto made a cute whine, pouting again. His lips felt cold. "Yeah, but still too much time." He opted for leaning his forehead down on the other male's shoulder, rubbing his nose on the purple cotton shirt his boyfriend had on that night. He inhaled softly, Akaashi always smelled _so good._ Like detergent, aftershave, and something sweet he didn't recognize. Nothing romantic, but yet so familiar, so _Akaashi and so home._

The younger one chuckled again, caressing his back lovingly. Bokuto felt a kiss on his temple and almost purred in delight. "I need to finish dinner, Kōtarō. Please, let me go."

"No!" 

"I bet all your dirty clothes are still on the floor at the door, mh?"

Bokuto stayed silent a few seconds before replying hurridly. "They're on the bag, so, technically, they're _not_ on the floor." He yipped when Akaashi pinched his side, jumping a little away from his aggressor. 

Akaashi seemed pleased, the corners of his lips turning upwards in a faint victory gesture, "Go tidy the mess and get comfortable. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

The silver-haired man whimpered again, but still turned around and dragged his feet toward the door. With a louder whimper, he bent down and grabbed the strap, whimpering _louder and again_ as he straightened his back. He knew he was exaggerating and making a fuss out of nothing, but still, he wanted his message to be clear: _he was not happy and wanted more hugs and kisses._

So, being the drama-king Sakusa always told him he was, he threw his head back and whined loudly while dragging foot after foot. Slowly. All the way to the bedroom. 

" _Bokuto-san!"_ Came Akaashi's voice from the kitchen. He didn't sound mad, quite the opposite, if Bokuto could tell. But he knew he was being warned. Akaashi didn't call him _'Bokuto-san'_ anymore unless he was doing something that he shouldn't. 

And he wanted his cuddles after dinner, so he better behave.

He had already taken a shower after practice back in the gymnasium, so after leaving his sweat-drenched clothes on the laundry basket and taking off the clothes he had at that moment, he put on his pajamas. If one could call an old shirt and his boxers _'pajamas'_. 

Bare-feet, he walked lazily to the kitchen, feeling the smooth material of the wooden tiles under his naked toes. He leaned in the doorframe when arriving, just standing there and watching his boyfriend with a small smile. Akaashi was stirring the Miso soup on one pot, humming a soft tune oblivious to his scrutiny. 

Bokuto sighed almost dreamily. Man, he was so in love.

And wanted his cuddles _right now._

But he could wait a little longer, his stomach was beginning to burn and the delicious smell didn't help.

Akaashi looked at him over his shoulder, maybe feeling his eyes on his back, and smiled softly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Bokuto cut him in. "I'll set the table."

After two years of living together, it was almost like routine by now. Akaashi cooked, Bokuto set the table, and then he washed the dishes. He wasn't allowed into the kitchenette to do more than that unsupervised, the last time he almost burned the whole building down. So, for surviving measures, he was banned from that place.

So, after the table was set, the food was served, and both were sitting very close to each other (after Bokuto's insistence), they started eating.

Dinner was spent in comfortable silence from Bokuto, his usual energetic self having retired for the night. He was happy just listening to Akaashi talked about his work. Something about the last edition of the magazine being delayed because some author didn't present his work by the deadline. He wasn't paying much attention, being more focused on the cute gestures his boyfriend made, like how his nose scrunched a little when he frowned, or how his eyes shone when he talked about something good. At that moment, he remembered how his friends used to talk about how expressionless Akaashi was, how little he gestured, and that he was very hard to read. Bokuto couldn't understand any of that. For him, Akaashi was like an open book, always saying and showing what he really felt. Maybe he was like that only with him, and that made something stir in his chest. Pride? Smugness? He wasn't sure, but he really liked that idea, feeling kind of possessive, even.

Akaashi sighed some minutes later, bringing him back to reality, "You're not even listening." 

"I am," answered the silver-head man while eating the last remains of rice from his bowl, bringing it up and turning it slightly to drag until the last one of them with his chopsticks, "I just like you too much not stare, 'Kaashi!" A light blush lit Akaashi's cheeks, and Bokuto was delighted to see his words still got the same reactions from his boyfriend even after years of dating.

"You're not getting any cuddles tonight, Bokuto-san." Was Akaashi's answer as he stood up and began picking up the dirty dishes, the blush lingering on his face, "You'll sleep on the couch."

"But Ak _aa_ shi!" Bokuto cried as he gathered the rest of the bowls quickly and followed the younger one to the kitchen. "Akaashi, that's not fair!" He placed the dishes on the counter while Akaashi began washing them, not looking in his direction even once.

Bokuto pouted as he approached him slowly, circling his boyfriend's waist with both arms once he was behind him, resting his chin on his left shoulder. His golden eyes were fixed on Akaashi's hands, watching them moving smoothly from plate to plate, lathering them and leaving them in a neat pile to rinse. After some more minutes in silence, the player sighed, "Hey, that's my job you're doing there." Bokuto tilted his head a little, placing a small kiss on Akaashi's jaw. When he got no answer, he started to leave little kisses on his neck and cheek, humming happily while his hold got tighter. But still, no reaction from Akaashi. Bokuto sighed again, "Keiji?"

"You had a long day and you're tired, it's okay. I can do it today." Said the shorter one, his voice a little lighter than before. Maybe he got already over his embarrassment.

For the next minutes, Akaashi continued to wash the dirty dishes, and Bokuto stayed glued to his back, moving with him when he needed to grab some things that weren't between his reach. Akaashi had a fond smile tracing his lips the whole time, being more than used to this kind of clingy behavior from his long-time boyfriend. It was one of Bokuto's weaknesses, after all, being the attention seeker he was. Even so, Akaashi could tell the differences between the kind of attention Bokuto demanded while playing and the one he asked for when they were alone together.

Between these walls, Bokuto didn't demand loud cheers or claps; instead, he asked for sweet words and soft caresses. At home, he didn't ask for all eyes to watch his every move, or rough patting on his back as a price; here, he only wanted blue eyes and slender arms around him, reassuring him he was safe and understood. Because, under all that confident and outrageous facade, was only a human, a young man that gave his best all the time, just to be looked up to, just to be trusted. And sometimes, the pressure he put on himself was so much that he broke. And Akaashi was there to pick up the pieces, to help him stand up proudly again, to make him feel loved. Bokuto had a sweet, sensible side he only showed with Akaashi, and he felt entirely grateful to be trusted like that.

Loud, energetic Bokuto being quiet and calm, asking to be loved. No fake appearances, no need to be strong, just he being him without fearing being judged.

Akaashi wasn't able to deny that kind of attention. Actually, he would never be able to deny something his lover ask for. Did that mean he had little willpower?

"Let's go to bed, okay?" He said after he finished placing the last pot on the dish rack, turning around between his boyfriend's strong arms. 

The taller one hummed groggily, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. " 'kay." 

Bokuto took a step back and grabbed his hand, waiting for him to lead the way. Akaashi smiled softly before dragging his sleepy boyfriend to the bathroom, so they could brush their teeth before going to sleep. Well, he wasn't so tired, maybe they could watch a movie? Or more like he could watch a movie while Bokuto snored next to him.

He was drying his mouth with a towel when the other man spoke, attracting his attention, "I need to pee." 

Akaashi chuckled as he got out of the bathroom, "Have fun, then." 

He walked down the short corridor to the bedroom, turning on the little lamp that was on the night table. Then, he plopped down on the bed, the mattress sinking under his weight and making him bounce slightly. He started to rearrange the thousands of pillows Bokuto insisted on having, before grabbing the remote and sliding under the covers. He was looking into the new list of series on Netflix when the silver-haired man entered the room. Bokuto padded toward the lamp, his bare feet making soft noises against the carpet that covered their bedroom floor, and turned it off. The room became darker instantly, being lit only by the TV.

Akaashi's smile returned when he saw his boyfriend crawling toward him. He laid his back into the soft pillows, ending in a semi-sitting position. Bokuto came beside him and hugged him loosely with an arm, his head resting on the younger's chest. Akaashi started to run his fingers through soft silver locks, now laying down without the gel's help. Bokuto, like the big baby he was, began to rub his cheek against his shirt, trapping one of Akaashi's legs between his under the covers. The black-haired editor's smile widened, tilting his head a little so he could place a kiss on top of his head, staying there while mumbling, "Do you want to watch something?"

Bokuto hummed thoughtfully, turning his face to peck his jaw and neck. "Whatever, I'm fine just like this." As if to emphasized his point, he made small, chirpy noises while raising somewhat his head so he could rub his nose bridge along Akaashi's jaw.

"Ghibli, then. Something specific?" When Bokuto ignored his question and continued to pamper him with kisses, he sighed, " _Princess Mononoke_."

"Noo, too long," Bokuto whined, nipping at his jaw playfully.

Akaashi huffed, "Now you care?"

More cooing noises and kisses, " _Owl's Moving Castle_ , I like the music, it's relaxing." 

"And why should I take your opinion into account?" He sucked a breath when Bokuto nipped at a sensible spot near his adam apple.

"'Cuz you love me." Answered the silver-haired man with his lips now glued to Akaashi's cheek before blowing a raspberry against it.

The black-haired rolled his eyes while looking for the movie, silently giving in as always. When he found it and pressed play, he shifted a little so he could hug his boyfriend back; one arm supporting Bokuto's head and caressing his back, and the other still combing his straight hair. To his surprise, Bokuto turned his head slightly to actually watch the movie but still kept his arm and legs tightly around him.

During the first half an hour, both of them watched the film, commenting and sharing little details they didn't catch the previous times. Then, Akaashi's interest landed on one of Bokuto's forearms, the one that rested lazily across his stomach: even with the bad lighting, he could see the reddish marks that painted his skin. He lifted a hand, letting his fingertips rub the damaged place carefully,-he also felt Bokuto's head moving slightly, maybe he was looking at him-. His fingers continued to travel lower, now arriving at his boyfriend's hand and turning it around, caressing the warm palm. New callouses were already forming, the skin being rough to the touch.

Akaashi sighed softly. He knew he shouldn't worry about Bokuto, after all, the man knew how to take care of himself during practice. But anyway, he couldn't help the despair he sometimes felt. High School training was very hard, so he couldn't imagine how it was on the big leagues. He was sure it was something one couldn't underestimate, a lot of people did that with volleyball. And he was more than aware that he could never keep up with it. Really, Bokuto was amazing, Akaashi did admire him with his whole heart. He just hoped he wasn't being as reckless as he tended to be when excited.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." The soft voice of Bokuto startled him a little, and blue met gold in a fond glance.

Akaashi smiled softly, intertwining their fingers. "You push yourself too hard."

Bokuto became silent, his focus apparently on the movie. Akaashi did the same, but after a few minutes, his sight was completely blocked by his boyfriend's face. He stayed still until Bokuto finished placing himself on top of him, his weight supported by his forearms on either side of Akaashi's face. Out of pure habit, the black-haired man wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck, one hand caressing his nape.

"I want to be the best ace," Bokuto whispered, his smile small and sincere. Private.

Akaashi returned the soft grin, his other hand moving to cup one of boyfriend's cheek, the thumb stroking his cheekbone lovingly. "You're already the best."

"Who says so?" Bokuto leaned down, pressing their lips together, softly.

"Me." The younger answered against his lips, feeling his mind drifting away between the slow kisses. "And a lot of volleyball analysts." He managed to say before his brain stopped working and turned to stupid jelly, as it often happened when Bokuto's kisses were involved.

Bokuto hummed against his lips, his tongue licking them playfully before nibbling at Akaashi's lower lip, pulling it slightly. He smiled when the other man groaned lowly, "It's not enough. I'm the best but I can get better, just watch me, Keiji."

Akaashi huffed against his lips, starting to get somewhat annoyed. He knew Bokuto didn't settle for little, even though this _'little'_ could be seen as _'enormous'_ for many. He was constantly chasing new goals, each time higher and harder to reach, trying to see how far he could go. It was one of the things that made him fall in love with him at first, this kind of weird obsession to get better and climb higher and _higher_. Akaashi remembered the inspiration he felt the first time he saw Bokuto playing, how he had wanted to help him to become the best. But, over the years, he came to the conclusion that he wouldn't be enough. Bokuto was always one step ahead of him, and once their feelings were clear, he knew he couldn't hold him back. That he should step away and let him fly, ready to catch him when he fell. 

"I'm always watching you, 'Tarō," whispered Akaashi against his lips, both hand now cupping his boyfriend's face lovingly, "But give yourself some credit, will you?" When Bokuto tilted his head a little, looking confused, Akaashi added, "You're an amazing player. You're a trustworthy ace _._ You're very talented." He stroked his cheeks, kissing his lips once more. "You're a great friend. You're a caring son. And you're the greatest boyfriend."

Bokuto let out a booming laugh, tilting his chip up with pride, "Of course I am, 'Kaashi! I'm the best! Right? Right?!"

Dear Lord, what had he done. He could hear Kuroo's voice shouting in a panic ' _Don't praise him! Don't do it!'_ It was too late.

He groaned, pushing away his face, "I won't say more good things about you, Kōtarō." Still, he had to fight down a small grin that threatened to break his angry facade. 

Bokuto pouted, "But A _gaashee!_ " The silver-haired man sighed, defeated, knowing he reached his boyfriend's seemingly endless patience. He bent down again, capturing his lips in an apology kiss. After a few seconds, he plopped down on the bed next to Akaashi, and, judging from the goofy smile on the other male's thin lips, he knew he had been forgiven. "I'm sorry, but thanks." He turned to his side, facing him with a big smile.

Akaashi turned to his side too, shuffling closer to Bokuto's body. The player shifted a little, so he could take Akaashi's slender frame into his arms. The younger one sighed softly once he was enveloped in warm skin, tilting his head up so he could kiss some part of Bokuto's face. Apparently, his jaw. "It's ok, but still, no more praises."

Both men returned their attention to the film, still firmly intertwined into each other. 

Another half an hour passed by, and Akaashi was sure Bokuto was already asleep. At least, his slow breathing indicated that. So the black-haired man, with as much delicacy as he could muster, moved his body a little to grab the forgotten remote that lay somewhere. When he found it, he turned down the volume.

"Keiji." 

Damn, did he move too much?

"Yeah?"

Bokuto slipped down between soft sheets, so he could hide his face better between dark locks. He placed a kiss there, "Marry me?"

Akaashi froze for a second, his eyes fixed on _Sophie_ talking with the _Queen_ , pretending to be _Ho_ _wl_ 's mother. "What?" He asked in a whisper.

"Not now, I don't have the rings," Bokuto slurred, groggily, apparently still not fully awake, "But we can go together and choose the coolest." He chuckled a little, placing another kiss in the same spot.

Akaashi tried to look up at him, but in the position they were, it was kind of complicated. Still, he obliged, "And how are you so sure I'd say yes?"

"C'mon, Keiji. I know you can't imagine your life with another person."

Akaashi laughed a little, incredulous, "You're being very cocky."

"No, 'm not," Bokuto released his grip around the younger man, and moved a little bit away so he was able to see his face. He had a calm smile tracing his lips, his eyes half-lidded but the certain glint of sleep and love was there, "I'm sure you feel like that, 'cuz I feel the same way." Akaashi blinked, still confused about the sudden outburst. "I can't imagine my life without you. So, marry me." Pure sincerity was the only feeling he found in his boyfriend's features, and again he reminded himself that, with Bokuto, he had to expect the unexpected.

Akaashi giggled lowly, resting his head against his boyfriend's chest again. "Okay, sounds fine to me." Was there something else to say?

"Cool." 

Never, not even in his wildest dreams, he would have imagined his proposal to be like this: both of them in bed, one half-sleep while watching some Ghibli movie. Yeah, nothing romantic or excentric. Just...normal. Like everything always had been between them.

And it was perfect.

Bokuto fell asleep almost immediately, and Akaashi dozed off a couple of times. When he woke up again, the credits were already rolling up in the dark screen. He turned off the TV, throwing the remote somewhere and covering them better with the blankets. 

He got comfortable between his boyfriend's...no, fiance's arms and closed his eyes again, ready to fall into the dream realm. When he was on the verge of sleep, Bokuto's voice brought him back.

"Keiji?"

"Mh?"

"Toss for me tomorrow?"

Akaashi hugged him tighter, and Bokuto returned the gesture, their legs intertwining under the covers. "Okay."

At that moment, something Bokuto said came to his mind.

He couldn't imagine his life any different from this.


	2. National proposal

He was late. He was already so,  _ so  _ late.

His eyes kept moving to his wristwatch, watching nervously as the minutes kept passing by in an almost abnormal way. Too fast.  _ Too fast _ . He wanted time to stop at that moment so that he could arrive on time. 

"C'mon." He muttered, his feet tapping rapidly against the pavement next to the yellow line. He looked up at the big screen that displayed the trains' arrivals, and, just for his luck, the one he needed to take would be delayed for three more minutes. He groaned, looking at his watch again. 

The trip would take around fifteen minutes, and then he needed to walk ten more to reach his goal: the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. 

The international season had already begun, and today the Black Jackals played against some foreign team, being already in the quarter-finals. If everything went good, the next match would be against the Schweiden Adlers, their eternal rivals. Funny how some things worked, the locals ended up against each other again. The promise of revenge still lingered, and even though both teams were actually very good friends, everybody could see how competitive they were. The excitement was almost palpable, and Akaashi was glad he got Bokuto to sleep the previous night with the promise of watching him play.

But he was  _ so fucking late. _

He knew Bokuto would understand; it hadn't been his fault, after all. Working on a magazine editorial was stressful, but working on a  _ shonen manga magazine editorial _ was hell itself. Even more at the end of the month, when all of them were desperate to meet the deadline on time. Most of the time, it seemed impossible, but they managed somehow.

Anyway, he was able to escape from work early after hearing the head editor's complaints and threads, making promise after promise that, indeed, everything would be on his desk at first thing in the morning.

Apparently, he wouldn't sleep at all that night.

He only hoped that that foreign team would be difficult to beat, so he could see more than half the game. If not, it would be for nothing.

The sweet sound of wheels against rails made him almost bounce with excitement, rushing inside the moment the doors opened in front of him. He was a calm person, everybody knew that, but right now he couldn't care less about the soft jabs and pushes he gave. Still, he mumbled quite apologies.

Akaashi didn't even bother to take a seat, he stayed near the door, grabbing the cold metal tube for balance while checking his phone with his free hand. He had some new messages, mostly from Bokuto, asking him where he was, and then some other from Kenma, saying he and Kuroo had already grabbed some good seats. Akaashi decided not to reply to his boyfriend; it'd be in vain, knowing the match had already begun. So, after a quick thanks to the pro-gamer, he pocketed his phone again. 

Fifteen minutes never felt so long before.

The second the automatic doors slide open, he ran outside, ignoring the yelps and indignant looks he received from random people, climbing the stairs two at the time. In times like this, he really appreciated Bokuto's insistence on keeping their morning runs almost daily. 

He continued running, only stopping when a red light was on his way or when groups of people decided to walk as slow as a herd of turtles. That's why he didn't like the city center.

He sighed in relief when the gymnasium came into sight, the huge building rising tall and proudly at the end of the street. Still running, he searched for the VIP pass Bokuto gave him the day prior, hanging it around his neck while dodging some people that came into his way. At the door, the security guard checked his pass before letting him in, and once inside the building, he dashed toward the designated court: the central one. He could already hear the loud cheers, the band music, and the voices of the narrators.  _ Fuck. _

Finally, the stairs that would lead him to the upper bleachers stood before him, and, again, he climbed them as fast as his tired legs could possibly carry him -how many stairs did he climb today?-.

When he stepped on the main court -or, at least,  _ above _ the main court-, he was wrapped in the exciting atmosphere that seemed to lit the whole place. He was panting, but his eyes started to look for the number 12 between the moving bodies on the field, smiling when Bokuto ran fastly toward the ball and spiked it with all his might, passing the three blockers as if nothing.

" _ What an incredible spike! Number 12 Bokuto seems unstoppable today, making his fourth point of the match!"  _ The announcer happily commented. 

The crowd went crazy, shouting, and chanting Bokuto's name. And, obviously, his boyfriend was delighted, throwing his arms over his head just in time to shout his usual ' _ Hey, hey hey!'  _ with the whole stadium. Even Akaashi obliged, felling his chest filled up with warmth and pride.

"Kōtarō!" He shouted, hoping his voice could be heard above the stadium screams while leaning on the metal railing. Bokuto immediately snapped his head up, looking for him as if he'd been waiting to hear him. He chuckled a little and couldn't help but wave an arm eagerly over his head, trying to get his attention more easily. Golden eyes landed on him, and a broad smile parted his lips. "I'm watching you!" Bokuto could only wave back at him, jumping in his place excitedly before Sakusa started to scold him, making him go to his current position on the left-back.

" _ Number 21 Hinata serves, and oh! Too strong! He must be excited!"  _ The man continued to narrate the game, and Akaashi decided to look for his friends quickly. He didn't want to miss anything more.

He walked around a little, scanning the faces of the vast crowd that was gathered in there. 

" 'Kaashi! Over here!" 

Oh, there were they. Hurridly, he approached the pair on the second row, apologizing when he stepped on someone's foot on his way to the seat his friends had saved for him. He sat next to Kenma just in time to see the other team served, and the greetings were momentarily forgotten as everybody focused on the match. A nice play, with a perfect reception from Meian, a neatly toss from Atsumu and a sharp spike from Hinata.

So simple, yet so powerful; the other team didn't stand a chance.

In the middle of the cheerings, Akaashi turned to his side, finally smiling toward the pair. "It's nice to see you, guys. Thanks for the seat, by the way."

"We thought you forgot, Akaashi. We were already mentally preparing ourselves for Bokuto's cries after the match." Kuroo  _ 'oof' _ ed when Kenma nudged his side with an elbow.

"Ignore him." Answered the pro-gamer, doing as he said and ignoring his own boyfriend's nagging. "How's work?"

"Tiring, but everything is going fine. Thanks for asking," Akaashi took off his coat, folding it neatly on his lap. Then, he proceeded to loosen his tie and opening the first two buttons of his shirt; all the running made him feel too hot. "How long have they been playing?"

"Around twenty minutes, but the first set it's almost over." Kuroo chimed in, resting his chin over Kenma's head so he could look at Akaashi. "I don't get how such weak teams come so far."

Their eyes fixed again into the game, the conversation taking a halt while the players run around, trying to maintain the ball connected. When the MSBY scored another point, they resumed their chat.

"I don't think they're weak," Akaashi said, just in time to see Miya's powerful serve. "I think our team is  _ too _ strong." 

"Monster generation, right?" Kuroo smirked, "Such weirdos."

Kenma rolled his eyes, "Those weirdos give you money, so shut it."

They spend the rest of the match commenting on different details, cheering and shouting with the rest of the audience. More than once, Bokuto had turned to him and point in his direction before serving, silently dedicating that play to his blushing boyfriend. Kuroo made sure Akaashi never heard the end of it, earning some jabs and glares from Kenma. Still, Akaashi could see the small amused smile that graced the former Nekoma's setter lips when he thought he wasn't looking. Kenma and Kuroo were more alike than everyone believed, maybe that was the reason behind his long relationship.

" _ The Black Jackals have the match point, and number 12 Bokuto is serving!" _

Akaashi was proud. His chest was so full of pride it almost hurt. He loved seeing how far Bokuto had come and how he was still doing his best in every game, not taking any team for granted. Akaashi stood up quickly and made his way out of the seat's row, going down to the railing so he could look a little better at his boyfriend. 

Bokuto did as always, asking the crowd to cheer for him, clapping over his head and setting a rhythm for them to follow. Akaashi did too, enjoying the small show his lover like to put. And just like the other times, the player turned to look at him, his smile growing even more at seeing him closer, before pointing a finger in his direction. He could only chuckle softly, still clapping.

To say the serve was powerful was an understatement. Poor foreign team couldn't even move, the ball hitting the backline with incredible force, bouncing up till the second floor on the other side of the court.

" _ An amazing last ace serve! Ladies and gentlemen, the MSBY Black Jackals go to the semifinals!" _

Shouts of happiness filled the whole stadium, the players hugging each other excitedly under the loud praises. The band started to play again, and Jackasuke started to danced happily next to the black team, some of them even joining the mascot. 

Both teams exchange handshakes and soft words quickly, the locals wanting to enjoy the small party their loyal followers had put together at the moment. 

Akaashi had a big smile plastered on his face. His cheeks started to ache, but he paid it no mind as his focus was on the happy frame of his boyfriend; Bokuto was laughing and dancing with Hinata and Jackasuke, Atsumu and Meian clapping animatedly next to them. But then, golden eyes were looking in his direction, and, suddenly, Bokuto was running toward the bench. He seemed to be looking for something in one of his jacket pockets, and Akaashi felt utterly curious.

"Told ya, they're weak." Came Kuroo's voice next to him, so Akaashi turned to face the slightly taller man.

"And I'm still saying that's not true."

"Yeah, Tetsu, I bet you couldn't beat them." Added Kenma, a small smirk playing on his lips. "You weren't even part of the so-called monster generation." His eyes shone with mirth and Akaashi snorted behind a hand.

"You're  _ my _ boyfriend, you're supposed to take  _ my  _ side!" Whined Kuroo, pinching one of Kenma's cheeks.

He began to give small taps on his hand, trying to free himself, "That's not true."

"It  _ is, _ Kozume!" Kuroo pouted, and Kenma giggled softly, finally free from his grasp.

"No, I didn't sign for any of that."

Kuroo groaned frustrated, as Akaashi kept on watching their small banter, highly amused. They kept it for a little longer until a shout got their attention.

"Akaashi!"

Akaashi blinked, looking around for the voice.

"Akaashi! Down here! I'm here!"

The black-haired editor leaned on the railing again, watching his boyfriend with a sincere smile as Bokuto waved from down there. "Kōtarō, you did great!"

He only got an excited grin in return. 

And then.

And then Bokuto  _ kneeled down. _

Akaashi's blue eyes widened, and he heard the soft  _ 'No way'  _ Kuroo whispered. 

"Last time, I didn't do it properly!" Bokuto needed to shout a bit over the noise in the back. "Being half asleep and watching some Ghibli movie isn't charming, is it?!" The player laughed, one of his hands hiding behind his back. As the seconds passed, more and more people seemed to notice that  _ something _ was happening and started to remain silent. "I even got the rings now, and they're pretty cool! Sorry for not waiting for you to go together, as promised!"

Akaashi could only gape in astonishment, feeling his heart beating faster and faster. He could hear soft whispers around him, all eyes on him. Damn, he was sure some of the sports journalists were taking photos or even  _ recording _ this. And maybe he should feel a little bit embarrassed, but right now he could only focus on the man in front of him. Well,  _ under _ him, technically. Akaashi swallowed hard when Bokuto presented the little black box he kept hidden on his back, his other hand coming to open it and revealing a beautiful, silver ring.

"So, let me ask you again!" Akaashi brought a hand over his mouth as his eyes filled up with unshed tears, "Keiji Akaashi! Here, in front of the world! Will you marry me?!" 

He couldn't take it anymore. 

He turned around and run toward the exit, ignoring the soft gasps he managed to hear before sprinting to the stairs. His heart was beating furiously against his ribcage, his breath labored. His feets moved fast, but not fast enough. Faster,  _ faster, _ he needed to get there faster! He yanked the big metal court door open when he got there, stepping inside with a jump.

" _ YES!"  _ He shouted, feeling all the eyes on him again. But the ones that mattered the most were looking at him with surprise. "Yes!" He said again while running to his boyfriend, jumping to hug his neck when he was close enough. "Yes, yes,  _ yes! _ " Bokuto caught him in middle air, hugging him back tightly. "Yes, Kōtarō! I want to marry you!"

Shouts erupted around them, loud clapping and even some whistles. Bokuto made them both spin a couple of times, still hugging his boyfriend...no,  _ fiancé _ and repeatedly kissing his cheek, Akaashi laughing between sobs. 

Bokuto gently pushed Akaashi away by his waist, smiling lovingly at the shorter man. He had small tears, too, but opted for rubbing away the ones that were sliding down Akaashi's beautiful face. "You freaked me out there for a moment." He whispered, only for him to listen. His voice cracked slightly at the end, but he ignored it completely.

"I'm sorry." The dark-haired man answered, smiling a little wobbly smile. "But it was this, or I'd jump from there." 

Both laughed, and Bokuto finally took Akaashi's left hand, bringing it up to his lips so he could place a soft kiss on the back. With his other hand, he offered the small box to the younger man, whispering a quiet thank you when Akaashi grabbed the box so he could pick the ring without problems. It slid easily into his finger, shining under the gymnasium's lights.

Akaashi let out a breathy laugh, looking at his hand in disbelief. Then, he looked up at Bokuto's sweet face and stood on his toes to kiss him. If the crowd cheered louder, they didn't realize it. 

"Way to get attention,  _ Bokuto-san." _ He mumbled between kisses, slender fingers stroking his cheek and temple, drying the sweat that was still running down there.

Bokuto laughed, resting his forehead against Akaashi's. "Well, I wanted  _ my whole world _ to see this."

"Cocky." He laughed.

" _ You _ are my whole world, Keiji." Another soft kiss on his lips.

He smiled. "I'm always watching you."

"I love you, Keiji."

"I love you too."

In the back, the band was still playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this wasn't supposed to have more than one chapter, but after reading today's latest chapter I just /couldn't/. Too many emotions, too many <3 
> 
> My people, BokuAka is practically canon -cries-
> 
> Akaashi is Bokuto's whole world, and you can't change my mind.
> 
> Maybe I'll update more chapters? Idk, but it's possible, I like these two too much.


	3. Hell's Kitchen: Sakusa's edition

Atsumu plopped down on the couch, leaning comfortably throughout its length, legs crossed at the end of it. He sighed happily while bringing both arms behind his head as an improvised pillow and made himself at home.

"So, what's up?" He asked, looking up at the homeowner with a sly smile. "Your message sounded quite panicked, Bokkun." 

Quick footsteps came down the corridor, and Hinata entered the living room, having gone to the bathroom first thing when they arrived. "Yeah, is everything alright?" The redhead's eyes shone with a curious glint. Hinata walked directly to where the Miya twin was lying, and, after smirking down deviously, he sat on Atsumu's stomach without care, making the setter groan painfully as the sweet air left his being.

"Off! Shōyō,  _ off!" _

Hinata giggled, "But I wanna sit down too, and there aren't any couches left, Tsumu!" Crossing his arms over his chest, the shorter wing spiker made it clear he wasn't __ planning on moving anytime soon.

Atsumu's hands came to the redhead's waist and desperately started to pinch his sides, trying to free himself. It didn't work. "Shō, you're  _ heavy _ !" He could try shoving him off roughly, but he wasn't an asshole.

"Are you calling me fat?" Hinata sounded indignant.

"Maybe, now off! Seriously, I can't breathe!"

Meanwhile, Bokuto took his time to grab some drinks from the kitchenette, bringing them back to the small living room in a platter. He left the glasses on the low coffee table in the middle of the two couches and sat down on the armrest of the one-seat couch. Sakusa was sitting there, watching the scene unamused. In the back, Atsumu tried tickling Shōyō as a last resort, and Hinata's giggles filled the room like a ray of warm sunshine.

"Gross," whispered Kiyoomi, but apparently, both did hear him. Bokuto snorted softly next to him when Atsumu glared at their direction, "What?" The black-haired man arched an eyebrow, both arms firmly crossed over his chest.

Hinata pouted and, finally, stood up. " _ Rude _ , Omi!" Behind him, Atsumu sat up and took a big breath, hugging his stomach dramatically.

"Yeah! Rude! I almost died here!" A cushion came flying to the dyed-blonde's face, courtesy of Hinata. "Hey!"

Sakusa sighed while rolling his eyes, clearly regretting having come. He side-eyed Bokuto, who was laughing at the other two "So?"

"Ah, yeah! I need your help, guys!" Said the silver-haired man as he balanced himself while crossing one leg under his body, still sitting. He grabbed his ankle with both hands and yelp when Kiyoomi shoved him aside a little, mumbling something about his private bubble.

Hinata was fixing his t-shirt absently with a hand when his eyes landed on his teammate. "For what, Bokuto-senpai?" He was finally sitting on the couch beside Atsumu, who looked pouty while combing his disheveled hair with a hand.

"Well, you see! 'Kaashi's birthday is in a few days, and I wanted to surprise him!" Said Bokuto, happily.

"What kind of surprise?" Asked Sakusa, leaning on the other armrest, still trying not to get hit by Bokuto's knee.

"Okay, so, the other night we were making love and-"

" _ UGH!" _

"I don't wanna hear that!"

"Too much information, Bokkun!"

The three of them said at the same time, and Bokuto just laughed it off, "Okay, okay! We started talking, and I don't know why, but 'Kaashi always gets really,  _ really _ emotional after we do it, so he started moping about missing his mother's food. You know she moved, like, to the other side of the country because of his husband's job or something, and he can't really visit her often because of his work. So! Like the greatest genius I am-!"

"Doubtful." Sakusa deadpanned. Hinata giggled, and Atsumu snorted.

"Omi,  _ mean!" _ Bokuto frowned but shrugged it off quickly. As excitedly as before, he continued, "As I was saying, I called his mom two days ago to ask her for her recipes so I can surprise him with a whole feast!"

"Wait, wait!" Atsumu said, holding both hands up to emphasize his point, "But weren't we supposed to go drinking that weekend to celebrate Akaashi's birthday? I thought that was the plan?"

"That's the  _ weekend _ , Kaashi's birthday is next  _ Wednesday _ ." 

Hinata nodded. "And also, we're going to Suga's! Remember that he and Daichi finally managed to buy the house they wanted and are doing a small reunion to celebrate. They said we could celebrate Akaashi's birthday there too, so we'll be staying the whole weekend."

" _ We? _ And why I have to go? I'm not close to your ex-Karasuno's friends." Atsumu arched an eyebrow.

"Because you're my boyfriend, dummy! You're supposed to go with me!"

"Wait, they really bought it?!" Bokuto did a little jump on his place, totally sidetracked from the previous conversation.

"Akaashi didn't tell you?"

"Uh...maybe? But anyway,  _ how _ ?!"

"I know, right?!" Atsumu's eyes were wide in disbelief, and his arms shot upwards. "How do you manage to buy  _ your own house _ at 25?!"

"That's because they're everything you'd never be." Sakusa butted in, his chin resting on the palm of his hand. "Disciplined."

Hinata pouted a little at the black-haired's comment, but ignore it otherwise, more than used to them now, " _ That's because _ they'd been saving since high school, or so." He crossed his legs under his body, his whole being bouncing with excitement.

Atsumu hummed a little, bumping his shoulder into his boyfriend's, "They'd been together like, forever, hadn't they?"

"Yeah! Like 'Kaashi and me!"

"No, more than you two. It took you a long time to realize your feelings, Bokuto-senpai." The redhead giggled when Bokuto screamed dramatically, throwing his head back.

"I was a complete idiooot! So blind and stuuuupid!!"

"I'm glad I wasn't invited. I couldn't stand a whole weekend with you." Added Sakusa while grabbing a glass full of lemonade and taking a sip, "You're maddening."

"At least we'll have fun and not spend our whole weekend whining because  _ Toshi _ won't be in the city," Atsumu smirked, leaning forward, so his elbows were resting on his legs. 

Sakusa narrowed his eyes in a silent threat, " _ I don't whine." _

_ " _ Back to the topic!" Somehow remembering the previous conversation, Bokuto clapped both hands once, regaining the others' attention, "I need your help to cook, I've been trying the recipes a few times, but they always end badly! And I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

"No." Said Sakusa.

"Omi! Please! I  _ really _ need your help!"

"But isn't Akaashi's favorite food just boiled rape blossoms with mustard or something like that? I bet it isn't that hard?" 

" _ You _ can't say that when you can't even boil water, Tsumu!" 

Bokuto laughed loudly again at that, "What?! Really?!" Even Sakusa had an amused grin on his lips now.

"Really!" Hinata hurridly say before his boyfriend could even open his mouth, "He  _ burnt _ it! He burnt the  _ water!" _

Face red like a cherry, Atsumu protested, "T-that's not true!"

"How's that even possible?" Kiyoomi was laughing under his breath, not bothering in hiding his obvious amusement.

"It didn't happen!"

" _ I'm _ not even that bad! And that's saying a lot, TsumTsum!" Said Bokuto between giggles.

"And the last time I left him alone in the kitchen, he tried to fry an egg, but burnt it  _ so _ badly-!"

Atsumu covered Shōyō's mouth with his left hand, his right arm coming around his shoulders to bring him close. "S-shut up!"

But Hinata wasn't getting any of that. He roughly brought down his boyfriend's hand, talking before he was censored again, "-that the alarms went on, and then it was  _ raining inside our apartment, and everything got wet!"  _ Hinata yipped when Atsumu covered his lips again and hugged him by the neck with his other arm so that his whole face was under the taller's man forearm, his head imprisoned against his chest.

Bokuto was hollering in laughter, hugging his sides as small tears glistened in his eyes corners. Sakusa wasn't any better, his shoulders shaking furiously with silent laughs. Meanwhile, Atsumu was trying to deny what Shōyō just said but, between his stuttering and completely flush face, it just made the other three laugh even more. 

"I hope you all choke to death!" 

After two whole minutes, the young adults -were they really adults?- finally caught their breath, panting after the laughing fit. Hinata was whispering small apologies to Miya, who ignored him with all his will, but still held him against his chest. 

Bokuto sighed, his body feeling lighter after that serotonin rush, "Man, my stomach hurts." Next to him, Sakusa also relaxed on the soft cushions, a pleased smile grazing his lips.

"I'm glad my suffering brings you guys joy." Deadpanned the dyed-blonde setter, pouting a little while resting his chin in the middle of messy orange locks.

"But yeah, Bokuto-senpai, I don't think Tsumu here can be of any help." Hinata raised a hand and stroke his boyfriend's cheek. "Sorry, babe, but you can be our errand boy."

" _ Tch. _ "

Bokuto perked up at that, "That means you're gonna help me?"

"I'm not a chef, but living in Brazil really taught me some things. And cooking was one of them," Shōyō smiled brightly, "So I'll do my best to help you out, senpai!"

"You're the best, Shō!" He then turned to Sakusa, looking at him with big puppy eyes -or baby-owl eyes?-.

"I already said no."

" _ Omi! _ " Bokuto whined, and Sakusa sighed, irritated.

"Why don't you call Kuroo? Isn't he your best friend or whatever? I'm sure he'd be thrilled to help you with this." The black-haired man leaned away when his over-excitedly friend got too close for his liking.

"He's my best bro, and that's the problem! We'd end up just fooling around and  _ not  _ doing anything!" He pouted, "C'mon, OmiOmi! Please! I beg you! I need your help, man!" Bokuto let himself fall over Sakusa's lap and shook him by the shoulders.

"What the hell, Bokuto! Get  _ off me!" _

" _ HA! _ " Atsumu pointed a finger at Sakusa,  _ " _ Now  _ you _ get what I felt!" Next to him, Hinata huffed.

The black-haired man tried to push him away, but Bokuto was holding on his shoulders so firmly it wouldn't be easy. "Please,  _ please _ ! We need your help!" 

"You're a fantastic cook," Hinata added, the big smile still plastered on his face, "and, also, I bet it'd be fun!" 

Sakusa sighed, clearly irritated, and, after a particularly high-pitched whine, he quasi-shouted, " _ FINE!  _ But get off me!" He stood up, not waiting for his teammate to do it first. Bokuto fell on the wooden floor with a small yelp, earning himself some laughs from Atsumu.

"Omi, you're an asshole." Still, Bokuto grinned, taking a sitting position on the ground, legs widely spread out in front of him.

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes but anyway reached out a hand. "Take it or  _ leave. _ "

"You can't kick me out of my own apartment!" Bokuto protested while grabbing his hand, being roughly pulled up almost immediately.

"It's Akaashi's apartment." Sakusa turned around and walked to the kitchenette, entering the small room without waiting for his other friends. "And last time I talked to him, he said I could do it if you did something stupid."

"But I'm not doing anything!"

" _ Yet." _ Came the answer from the kitchen.

At that moment, Hinata jumped up from the couch and approached Bokuto, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling up animatedly. He didn't want his senpai to enter his still so-famous  _ 'dramatic emo mode',  _ so they better started now. "So, what do we do now?"

Bokuto's wide smile didn't wait any longer to appear. "Let's cook!"

What could possibly go wrong?

** [...] **

In the end, things didn't go wrong. But they didn't go so well, either.

Bokuto told them to watch him prepare the food and just point out whatever he was doing wrong because he'd be doing everything alone for Akaashi's birthday in the end, and didn't want to depend on the others skills.

And surprisingly, it turned out that Bokuto wasn't a complete disaster at cooking. He was good, actually. Pretty good.

The only problem was that he had the attention of a  _ mosquito. _

More times than they could remember, the silver-haired man got distracted by  _ anything _ and left the pots forgotten. That's why the food ended up: undercook -he panicked because he couldn't remember how long he'd been cooking it and just turned the stove off-, overcook -even burnt- or salty -because he couldn't remember if he had already put salt on it or not-.

So, after the failed fourth attempt, Sakusa made sure to kick Atsumu and Hinata out of the kitchenette (because they only made things worse, being the airheads they were), and just stood next to Bokuto, watching his every move, and yelling at him when his concentration started to drift away.

The result was some decent food and a lot of dirty dishes. They packed the different meals in plastic containers, so all of them could take some home. After all, Bokuto didn't want Akaashi to see any evidence of his little surprise.

The four of them spend the next couple of hours just tidying the whole kitchenette up; it looked like a hurricane had passed by, leaving everything out of place. The sun had already set when they finally finished.

Hinata was placing the last glass bowl on one of the shelves when they heard the front door opening. 

"I'm home." Came Akaashi's tired voice.

" _ Shit, shit, shit." _ Bokuto hissed, bouncing on his heels with nervousness. "Guys,  _ don't move _ !" He whispered, looking around frantically.

Sakusa rolled his eyes but talked lowly anyway. "It's your fiancé, dumbass, not a wild animal."

The slight shuffling they heard at the door stopped, and the newcomer called again, "Kōtarō?" 

"Just don't say anything about  _ this _ , please!" The wing spiker yell-hissed hurridly before walking out of the kitchen to greet his fiancé. For his luck, Akaashi was still fidgeting with his phone next to the small cabinet they had at the front door, where they left their keys or bills, apparently answering a message. Bokuto approached him with a wide grin, "Hey, babe, welcome home!"

Akaashi looked up at him, a small smile tracing his lips, and he raised to his toes to lovingly peck his lips. "I heard some voices jut now, is everything alright?"

Bokuto tensed notoriously but tried to dissimulate it, "Y-yeah! T-the guys came to visit." Keyword:  _ tried. _

Akaashi arched an eyebrow, stepping into the corridor before turning to the living room, Bokuto hot on his heels. "Oh, goodnight, guys."

The three men were sitting on the couches, and somehow they had managed to turn the tv on and connect the Nintendo Switch while the couple was still on the door, all in silence. Bokuto was relived; he could practically feel his soul returning to his body. 

"Hi, Akaashi!" Greeted Hinata cheerfully, his eyes leaving the TV screen for a couple of seconds before returning to it, focusing on not falling again inside the lava on one of the  _ Mario Kart _ maps.

Next to him, Atsumu was chanting happily about having the first spot. "Hey, 'Kaashi, look how I kick their asses!" 

Sakusa huffed before sending a  _ red shell _ in his direction, hitting his goal successfully. A smug smile appeared on his lips before he looked at the newcomer over his shoulder, "Good night, Akaashi." 

"Yeah, I invited them over 'cuz I was bored." Bokuto explained himself, bringing a hand to his nape to slowly scratch the place. 

The younger one shooked his head, "It's okay, Kōtarō. I don't mind, I'm actually happy they kept you company." 

Bokuto hummed happily before wrapping his arms around his fiancé, kissing his temple a few times, "How was your day? I missed you."

Akaashi returned the hug and leaned his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes, "Tiring, I hate working on Saturdays." He smiled when a kiss was placed on his forehead. "But I managed to finish editing all my manuscripts for the next week, so we can go to Suga's."

"Really?!" Hinata butted in, forgetting entirely about the race he was in. "That's so cool! We'll have a lot of fun! Everybody is going!"

"Not Omi, he wants to cry the whole weekend about how he misses his dear Ushiwaka." Sakusa's answer came in the form of a well-aimed  _ banana _ , making Atsumu's poor  _ Link _ scream in horror as he spun many times on screen. "Asshole!" He shouted, whining loudly when the black-haired spiker surpassed him and won the race. "That's not fair! Revenge! I want a second race!"

"I think it's time for us to go home, Tsumu. Akaashi's tired, and we better let him rest." Said Hinata as he carefully placed one  _ Joycon _ on the coffee table, having finished in eighth place.

"Yeah, and even if you got your second race, I'd kick your lame ass again." Sakusa stood up, crossing his arms over his chest with that smug grin still plastered on his lips.

Atsumu pouted angrily but still stood up when his boyfriend did. "I'll have my revenge when I serve to your damned head during our next match."

Shōyō sighed and grabbed Atsumu's arm before dragging him toward the front door, "Thanks for having us today, Bokuto-senpai. It was fun."

"It's okay guys, thank you for coming." Bokuto smiled back, still hugging Akaashi. "Really, thanks for everything."

Hinata's face softened at that, and after the three of them put their shoes and thick coats back, grabbed their own bags, and said their goodbyes, they left the apartment.

The couple stayed silent for a few minutes, still standing in the middle of the living room, enjoying the shared warmth against the cold weather outside. Bokuto rocked them gently back and forth, caressing Akaashi's back lovingly. He had his eyes closed, his face pressed against soft dark locks, where he placed small kisses from time to time.

"Kōtarō," Akaashi shifted slightly between his arms, and Bokuto moved slightly away so he could look at him better.

"Yeah?"

"Why does the whole apartment smell like burnt food?" 

_ Shit. _

"A-ah... A-Atsumu got hungry and tried to fry an egg?" When Akaashi arched an eyebrow making evident that he didn't believe him, Bokuto got more nervous, "I-It's true! Hinata had to throw water at the pan, b-but I swear we didn't break anything! And the pan is still good, S-Sakusa managed to save it! He's a hero!" He laughed, praying internally to whatever God to have mercy with him.

Akaashi looked at him intently, blue fixing on golden, and tried to pry the lie out of him. But when his fiancé just kept trying to avoid his eyes, he gave up. He knew him too well to know when something serious happened, and whatever they did today wasn't like that. 

Akaashi sighed, the tired smile returning to his lips, "Okay, if you say so."

Bokuto smiled with relief, and his demeanor changed quickly, being cheerful and confident again, "Did you had dinner?" 

The black-haired editor leaned heavily against him again, closing both eyes, "Not even lunch."

" _ Akaashi!" _ Bokuto scolded him but didn't try to push him away. "You can't do that, Akaashi! You have to take care of yourself!"

" 'm sorry." Mumbled the younger man, "But I didn't have time, I wanted to finish everything so we could spend time with our friends."

The silver-haired spiker huffed, annoyed, but knew he couldn't do much about it. Akaashi was just like him, in some way: he pushed himself too hard, sometimes even risking his own health. "Please, at least have some fruit and water, you have to take care of yourself even when I'm not with you." He hugged him tightly, "I don't want my future husband to starve to death."

He could feel Akaashi's soft giggle against his neck, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Don't do that again, okay?" 

Akaashi hummed in agreement, almost dozing off into his fiancé's chest, "I want pizza..."

Bokuto laughed softly, shaking his head before gently pushing him away by the shoulders. "Then, we can have pizza while watching some movies, what do you say?"

"Sounds fine." Akaashi yawned widely, stretching both arms above his head and yelped when, suddenly, Bokuto picked him up. After the few seconds of surprise, he relaxed and rested both arms around his broad shoulders, leaning down, so their foreheads touched gently. 

Bokuto kissed him, slowly, enjoying the soft taste of green tea Akaashi's lips had, "But first, let me show you how much I missed you." He mumbled against his lips, his smile returning when his fiancé hummed in delight. 

"But I'm too tired, 'Tarō." Still, Akaashi hugged his neck tighter. Bokuto pressed their lips together again and started to walk to their room, still carrying him without effort.

"Don't worry, love, I'll do the job. You just have to relax and enjoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, idk how this happened. I wanted to write Akaashi's birthday dinner, but wasn't so sure about it. What do you say? Want to know if Bokuto manages to not burn the food? Let me know, please!
> 
> Also, KUROO WELCOME BACK, WE MISSED YOU, KITTY <3  
> Although I'm kind of sad because he didn't end up being a /teibolero/ (shoutout to all my Latin people out there <3 )
> 
> I think I'll leave the chapter number in ?? because I have a couple of ideas of these two I wanna write, so.


	4. Confessions of a panicked owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Confessions

"Does it look good?"

"Yes."

"...Really?"

" _ Yes." _

"Are you sure? 'Cause this lock is just..."

"Don't touch it!" Kuroo's hand flew immediately to Bokuto's wrist, grabbing it before he messed up his two-hour work. Taming that stupid owl's hair was harder than it seemed. The black-haired man sighed, freeing his best friend's hand before trying to take care of the hair strand that was making Bokuto practically sweat the nerves. "It looks fine, dude. Stop whining, you're driving me crazy." 

"Sorry." Muttered the silver-haired man, staying put while the slightly shorter man worked. "I'm just..." He sighed.

Both men were in the small restroom at the back of the church, taking care of last minutes details before the ceremony. But Kuroo knew something was wrong when the normally loud Bokuto was acting quieter than usual. He should be more excited, the guy was getting married, but anyone would think he was attending a funeral. 

"Nervous?" Kuroo took a little gel pot from his black coat pocket, wetting his index and middle finger on the paste before, softly, rubbing it on the rebel strand. Satisfied, he smiled lopsidedly, leaving the container on the small table next to them. "Man, it was a good idea to bring the gel." 

Bokuto bit his lower lip down, adverting his gaze while he turned around and started to pace around the bathroom...or at least, tried to because he didn't have enough space. He fought against the need to comb his finger through his hair, he knew Kuroo would kill him. Instead, he continued to chew on his lips while bending his fingers in all directions, making them  _ pop _ from time to time. His throat was dry and his chest felt too tight, was he having a panic attack? 

"Bokuto?" 

Kuroo sounded worried, but Bokuto needed to calm down first. He paced until he was in front of the mirror hanging on the wall, placing both hands at the edge of the sink, and fixed his gaze on his own golden eyes. His reflection looked back at him, eyes wide and forehead glistening with some sweat drops; his hair was neatly combed back, black strands mixing with silver ones, each one of them carefully in place; a nice white suit hugged his entire body on the right places, the also white shirt under the coat was close until the last button, and, at that moment, the black-tie seemed to want to suffocate him with all its will. Bokuto wanted to get rid of it and open at least two buttons so he could  _ breathe. _

_ " _ Are you okay?" A soft hand on his shoulder made him come back to reality. Kuroo was looking at him through the mirror, his chocolate eyes shining with concern. 

"No, I'm..." Bokuto let out a wobbly sigh. "I'm not fine." He finally confessed.

Kuroo observed him for a few more seconds before sighing deeply, looking down at his shoes; black and polished. "If you're not sure about this, then-"

"No!" Bokuto cut him sharply, turning around to finally face him. "That's not it!"

Taken aback, Kuroo blinked a few times. The fire seemed to return to his golden eyes for a few seconds before it was replaced with something cold. "T-Then, what's the problem?"

"I'm scared..." Bokuto's voice was just above a whisper, tiny and somewhat broken. He raised his left hand a little, so he could see the silver ring that adorned his finger. The one he bought last year when he proposed to Akaashi on national television, the one Akaashi put on him that night while making love, whispering sweet nothings and promising each other earth and sky. Again. 

"I guess it's normal, you know?" Kuroo said, scratching the back of his neck. "I mean, it's a big step in your life. And-"

"What if Akaashi regrets it?"

Kuroo just stared at his best friend dumbfoundedly, not believing what he was hearing. "You can't be serious, bro..."

"I am!" Bokuto almost shouted and, finally, Kuroo understood this was no joke for him. "I know I'm not the brightest person, I know I'm overwhelming and loud, I can be very stubborn and childish," Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and he bit his lower lip down hard, trying to restrain a sob. "I'm a pain... what if Akaashi decides he doesn't want anything of that anymore and just...leaves me?" 

"Bokuto, you-"

"I want to do my best, you know? Akaashi is intelligent and amazing and beautiful and deserves only the best in the world." He continued, his right hand coming to rest against his other one, caressing the silver band with a finger, lovingly. "I want to make him happy and I'm scared I make some mistake and just fuck everything up."

A sudden laugh made him raised his head. Kuroo, that asshole, was giggling like a stupid schoolgirl. Bokuto felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, it was the last time he trusted in that stupid alley cat. "You're horrible, you know that? I'm opening my heart to you, and you just laugh!"

" _ BRO! _ " Kuroo snorted, covering his mouth with a hand while his other arm hugged his middle. "I-I'm sorry, but-" Another laugh.

" _ Kuroo!" _ Bokuto whined, feeling more pathetic by the passing seconds.

" _ Fuck! _ Okay, I'm sorry!" The black-haired man inhaled deeply, trying his best to calm down. Inhale _ -don't laugh- _ , exhale - _ don't laugh-,  _ repeat. After a moment, he stopped giggling, a smirk taking place on his lips instead. "Okay, I'm done, sorry."

"You're an asshole..." Bokuto crossed both arms over his chest, his mouth forming a big pout.

Kuroo laughed again. "It's just that if Akaashi had wanted to leave you for all of that, he would have already done so, don't you think?" When the silver-haired man stayed silent, curiosity shining in his golden eyes, he continued. "Akaashi isn't one to keep quiet when something bothers him, and  _ you _ know it. He's the only one capable of putting you in your place, has done it hundreds of times. Am I right?" After a small pause, Bokuto nodded a little. "Of course I fucking am, dude!" Kuroo approached his best friend and punched his shoulder, playfully. When their gazes met, his smile grew wider, excited. " _ And _ , if he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with a stupid, over-excited child like you, he would have said  _ no _ . I'm sure, a hundred percent. Fuck national television, he'd have been honest."

"Yeah..." Bokuto finally smiled a little, raising a hand so he could brush away the unshed tears. "You're right."

"No sad tears today, bro. You should be happy." Kuroo squeezed his shoulder, shaking him a little in an attempt to cheer him up. "You're an amazing guy too, Bokuto. Exasperating as fuck, but you have a golden heart. And I'm sure Akaashi saw that before anyone else. Before me, at least. Because the first time we met,  _ for fuck's sake, _ all I wanted to do was hit your annoying face with a volleyball." This time, both men laughed, feeling the atmosphere around them brighter. 

Bokuto sighed in relief, his heart feeling lighter; as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Kuroo was right; Akaashi did have a lot of opportunities to leave him through all the years they've been together, but he hadn't done it. And that alone said a lot. Everything was going to be fine and he would give his one hundred and twenty percent to make it work, as always.

"Thanks, Kuroo." 

"Yeah, yeah. That was part of my groomsman's speech, so you better act surprised when you hear it later, 'kay?" 

Bokuto laughed again and pushed himself away from the sink, running both hands through his coat to fix it. "Okay, I'll try!" 

"You better, stupid owl." Said the black-haired man with an amused grin, lifting a hand so he could peek at the hour on his wrist-watch. "Shit, we better run, it's almost time."

Bokuto turned one more time to the mirror, grimacing a little while looking at his hair. "Are you sure it looks fine?"

" _ BOKUTO!" _

"Okay, sorry! Let's go!"

** [...] **

When they entered the great main hall, they were welcomed by loud screaming, applause, and the occasional whistling. Akaashi could only smile at everyone, feeling too much at that moment to even speak a word. He couldn't believe what was happening, he was sure this was some kind of dream; but then, Bokuto's warm hand,  _ his husband's warm hand _ , was the only anchor that reminded him that  _ yes, this was happening. _ If he was walking it was because Bokuto practically dragged him all over the place.

His normally calm behavior was practically non-existing now, replaced by an enthusiasm that left his cheeks in pain and his eyes filled with unshed tears. He had to make an over-effort to not break down and cry at that moment, he could do that later, in private. Not now. He didn't like to cry in front of others.

Between hugs, congratulations, and jokes, the newlyweds finally reached their table and sat down, getting ready to hear their groomsmen speeches. And at that moment, with his head resting on his  _ husband's _ shoulder while listening to his older sister talking about some embarrassing story when he was a child, some traitorous tears slid down his cheeks. He cried when Kuroo started to joke about Bokuto's oblivious crush on him when they were in high school, about how everyone needed to hear his stupid whining, and about how they all wanted to punch him. He cried harder with his parent's speech, saying how proud they were of them, of their goals as a couple and as individuals, wishing the best for them. And, finally, he was a crying mess when Bokuto started his speech, filled with love words and bright praises. He had to take some minutes before he could give his own speech and, to his surprise, he wasn't ashamed to be seen crying. He quietly thanked his mother for the tissue and, after some encouraging words and soft kisses from his husband, he was ready to thank everyone for their presence on such an important day.

Food came and it smelled delicious. Everyone seemed to be starving, from the way they all woo in excitement when the waiters entered the hall. Or maybe his friends were just being the same idiots as always, but he could let it slip for today, their manners came in second place now. Everyone was enjoying themselves and that was all that mattered for now. 

He was sitting between Bokuto and his mother, the big round table also hosting his father and Bokuto's parents. While they talked about mundane things, his gaze started to scan the hall, his heart finding some kind of peace while looking at their guests. Their friends were scattered all over the place, chatting and laughing happily with each other; some were just eating or talking like civilized people, and-.

"Oh." 

"Mh? What's wrong, babe?"

Akaashi smiled softly, waving back to the little girl sitting on Suga's lap. "Little Eiko is looking this way."

Bokuto's eyes followed his gaze and a booming smile appeared on his lips. "Oh! Hi, Eiko-chan!" Being exaggerated as always, the silver-haired man waved both arms over his head, getting the attention of the whole reception.

Akaashi just laughed a little when the little three-years-old jumped in surprise and waved back with the same energy as his husband. "Cute."

"I can't believe Daichi and Sugawara adopted a girl." Whined Bokuto when he resumed his food. 

" _ Sawamura _ ." Corrected Akaashi, "Remember he took after Daichi's last name."

"Ah, yeah! Still feels weird to call him that." Bokuto said while chewing some vegetables. "Anyway, it pisses me off they're always a step ahead of us! I want a child too!"

The piece of pork Akaashi was chewing on decided it was a good moment to confuse his trachea with his esophagus, making him choked. The whole table stopped their doing and paid close attention to him in case the situation escalated, but after some desperate sips of water, Akaashi was out of danger. His mother was stroking his back with a worried frown when the black-haired editor turned to looked dumbfoundedly at his new husband. "W-what?!"

Bokuto had a panicked look on his face, maybe because of his near-death experience by some chunk of pork on his wedding day. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I am." His voice sounded hoarse and his throat hurt a little. He rearranged his glasses, which had slipped to his nose tip because of the coughs, "B-But...a child?"

"Well, dear, I want grandchildren." His mother chimed in, laughing a little behind a hand.

"M-Mother!"

"Yeah, I want grandchildren too!" Bokuto's father said, hitting the table with a hand and making some glasses jumped slightly. He earned some laughs and scolds from the other adults.

Akaashi was sure he could compete with a tomato right now, even though he knew they all meant  _ to adopt _ . It wasn't like he could  _ have _ a baby, anyway. "T-That's a very serious topic! It's a big responsibility and-"

"Oh, here he comes." His father said, rolling his eyes while waving a hand. "Keiji, I think you and Kōtarō are more than capable to raise a child. Stop hiding your fear behind  _ responsibilities. _ " 

" _ Dear!" _ His mother hissed angrily, swatting a hand against his husband's.

"What!? I want grandchildren too!"

"Even if I agree with you all," Bokuto said, attracting the attention of the table, "I think that decision is only Keiji's and mine. If Keiji's not ready, we can wait. We're not in a rush, anyway."

Akaashi smiled gratefully to his husband, grabbing his hand under the table and squeezing it. Bokuto returned the smile and leaned to kiss his cheek. "Thanks." He muttered.

"It's okay, love." The silver-haired man said, kissing his cheek again, "Tonight is our night and nobody can ruin that for us."

The rest of the dinner passed in a lighter atmosphere, everybody seemed to have forgotten the child topic _.  _ At least for now, to Akaashi's relief. Soon, music started to play in the back and the DJ started to call everybody to the dance floor, shouting through the speakers about the newlyweds first dance as husbands. 

Bokuto was practically bouncing on his heels while he dragged Akaashi, excited to show everybody the choreography they prepared for months now. And, even though they made some mistakes and Bokuto step on his husband's feet more times than he could remember, they had a lot of fun. 

After that, everybody was invited to the dance floor and the real party started. Akaashi couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. He laughed and danced with his family and friends, even little Eiko came to dance with him once. And Akaashi wouldn't lie to himself; when he had the girl in his arms, spinning and laughing with her, he felt something warm spread inside his chest. Maybe it was only the alcohol doing, but the idea of forming a real family didn't sound so bad now. 

And that idea only got stronger when Eiko ran toward Bokuto and asked him to dance with her.

Yeah, maybe he did want something like that for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still alive!
> 
> First, I want to say sorry for taking too long. I wasn't feeling so well (I won't lie, the end of HQ really hit me bad) and well, I'm still not at my 100%, but hey, I'm trying! 
> 
> Anyway! As you know, BokuAka week starts today so, from now on, I'll do the rest of the chapters with the prompts of the list! But, instead of daily, I'll do it weekly. Just because of mental health. You guys deserve something good and not half-doings. 
> 
> Again, thanks for reading, I'm trying my best to get better at this! Writing in a foreign language is a great challenge (: 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome <3


	5. The couch doesn't want to move in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Moving In

"My back hurts..." Koushi Sawamura sighed, sitting down on one of the few chairs that were scattered around in the almost empty place. He closed his eyes for a moment, resting his nape against the back of the seat, feeling a soft throbbing on his limbs. A faint noise made him open his eyes again, focusing on the stoic expression Keiji Bokuto wore while standing a few steps away from him. Impassive, as always, but his eyes were shining with concern, and that was enough to make Suga smile a little.

"I'm sorry, Sugawa-", the black-haired man frowned a little and shook his head slightly, reproaching himself internally for his mistake, " _ Sawamura _ -san." With the back of his hand, Akaashi dried the sweat drops that were falling from his forehead, even reaching his nose tip, bumping his glasses on the way.

"It's okay, 'Kaashi. You can call me Suga, everybody does. I know it's still weird. Like calling you  _ Bokuto _ or something." The light-haired man laughed chirpily, waving a hand in front of his face as if trying to swat away the topic. 

"I understand. Then, I'm sorry for all the trouble, Suga-san." Akaashi bowed slightly, the hint of a smile appearing on his lips. 

"Oh, no, it's not a problem!" Suga smiled, tilting his head a little. "We're happy to help."

A year after their wedding, Kōtarō and Keiji Bokuto had finally managed to buy their own house. It took a lot of sacrifices and hard times, sometimes declining going out with their friends, or staying at home during vacations just to save as much money as they could. The idea of moving out from their little, cramped apartment was the best motivation they could have, and also, the possibility of adding a new member to their small family. They did touch the topic a couple of times, neither of them disliking the idea completely, but between work and  _ adult stuff  _ -as Bokuto liked to call- there wasn't much time left. 

But the reward was more than worth it and the young couple was proud of their first great achievement together. It was a modest two-story house in a residential area near the suburbs of Tokyo, just because Akaashi hated the city center and wanted as much of peace of mind and fresh air as possible. Suga, living a few blocks away, was the one who helped the most. From putting them in touch with the family that was selling the house, to gossiping about which neighbors were the most troublesome. It was a nice detail from Suga, and Akaashi was glad they got closer. He also promised to help them during the move. Extra hands were always welcome.

So, when the day came, Kuroo wanted to help his best bro __ too, of course. Kenma tagged along and Suga dragged Daichi with him. 

Six men working together, nothing to worry about.

A sharp blow made Akaashi and Suga turned their heads toward the front door, where Bokuto and Kuroo were having obvious problems. "No, stupid owl! Raise your side more!"

"I already told you I can't!" 

"Try to turn it a little, guys. Maybe if we push it like that..." Daichi said, his head poking behind Kuroo's shoulder, both men outside the house.

Next to Akaashi, Kenma sighed. Suga yipped in the back, not having realized the moment the gamer came closer to them, "You're going to scratch the door frame if you keep doing that. The couch doesn't fit through it, obviously. The door is too narrow."

"But I got my side go through it, Kenma! It must fit, then!" Bokuto said, turning his head the best way he could to look at them without releasing his grip on the furniture.

"Yeah, but now it's stuck." Kenma deadpanned while walking to the sliding glass doors in the living room that led to the backyard, opening them wide and letting a fresh breeze fill the house. "Why don't you guys try from here?"

"That could work," Suga said as he stood up, pacing until standing beside Kenma. "It's definitely wider."

"But how do we get the couch to the backyard?" Akaashi asked.

"Guys, can you hurry up deciding? My fingers are getting numb." Bokuto said, but everybody just ignored him.

"We can jump the fence?" Kuroo said, still trying to free the couch from its prison between the door frame, moving it carefully.

"Guys...!"

"And get the couch over it to the backyard, yeah," Daichi answered, his voice a little muffled for being outside. "That could work."

Suddenly, Bokuto yelped, attracting the attention of all men. The furniture was sliding from his grasp, threatening to fall on his barefoot. Akaashi frowned at that and rushed to his side, taking the couch with both hands. " _ Bokuto-san,  _ I told you to wear your shoes! You can get hurt like this!"

"Oh, you're right, Keiji! I'm sorry!" Still, he didn't move from his place.

" _ Bokuto-san, go now! _ " Akaashi hissed, his frown deepening. The silver-haired man "ooh" before hurrying inside the new house, searching for his forgotten sneakers.

"Oh, man, this is a mess." Kuroo laughed from the other side of the couch, Akaashi just looked at him unimpressed.

"Yeah, one would normally buy the furniture after moving in." Kenma butted in, cleaning a vessel with a wet cloth, a small smirk stretching on his lips.

Akaashi rolled his eyes but remain calm, already used to the teasing. "We bought them  _ after _ buying the house. They just happen to arrive today." 

"And they don't fit through the door," Kuroo said with a smirk matching his boyfriend's, and Daichi slapped him on the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Stop!"

The squeaking noise of rubber against floor announced the return of Bokuto, followed by his usual booming voice, "Okay, I'm ready now!" The man gripped the underside of the couch again, removing the extra weight from his husband's hands. "I got it, babe!" 

Akaashi nodded a few times before taking a couple of steps away. At that moment, Kuroo spoke again, "Let's try this again. Bokuto, lift your side and turn it to the right at the same time, okay?" 

"Roger!" 

"One, two three! No, idiot! My right!  _ My  _ right _! Daichi, help!" _

"That means your left, Bokuto!"

It was better to leave them alone, they could solve the problem on their own, right? Right.

Akaashi wanted to think that.

He walked to the small plastic table in the middle of the empty living room and started to fill some glasses with water, taking them to Suga and Kenma. Both men were still cleaning some things and moving boxes around the place, chatting happily. When they spotted him, both sighed in relief and accepted the drink with a grateful smile. At that moment, a chirpy voice came from outside.

"Daddy, daddy! Look what I finded!"

Coming from the backyard, little Eiko was grinning enthusiastically. The girl rushed inside, both hands together at the front of her navy-blue t-shirt, forming a little cage. She stopped in front of Suga, the man kneeling to be at her eye-level. He smiled sweetly at the girl, before looking at her small hands with interest.

"Found, baby." He corrected before continuing, "And what did you catch?" 

"Found, yeah!" The girl repeated, nodding to herself once. Carefully, Eiko lifted one of her hands to reveal her hunt. A small ladybug came in sight, walking on her little capturer's palm. The girl giggled, looking at the bug with awe in her hazel eyes. "It tickles!"

Kenma approached them with an easy smile, watching with curiosity, "Wow, you caught it on your own?" When the girl nodded vigorously, he laughed quietly, "Yeah, I'll definitely buy you  _ Animal Crossing _ for your birthday. You'll love it."

"Really?!" Eiko's face lighted up, her smile widening even more.

"Don't spoil her, Kenma!" Scolded Suga, pointing an accusatory finger at him. "This little miss needs to make some merits before."

The auburn girl puffed out her cheeks, a small pout on her voice, "That's unfair, daddy! I'm a good girl! Right, papa!?" She yelled, making the three men next to her flinch.

"Right, love!" Came Daichi's voice from outside, still struggling with the couch.

Suga huffed, annoyed, "You don't know what we're talking in here, so shut up!"

"Sorry, dear!" Outside, Bokuto and Kuroo were howling in laughter with the couch finally free from the door frame.

"Speaking about spoiling the girl..." The light-haired man crossed both arms, shaking his head a couple of times before looking back at her daughter. Eiko was watching the ladybug again, but her thin lips were somewhat downwards. Suga sighed and raised a hand to stroke her cheek, "If you keep doing such a great job as until now, you can accept uncle Kenma's gift. Sounds fine?"

The smile didn't take long to appear on the little girl's face again, seeming to light the whole room up, "Sounds fine, daddy!"

Akaashi decided it was a good time to approach them both, and when Eiko looked up at him, he gave her a small glass of water. The girl accepted it, whispering a small  _ Thank you _ before taking a few sips, Suga helping her, "What about making some merits and helping us now?" Akaashi said with a fond smile, "you can keep an eye on your papa and your uncles, and make sure they don't break anything."

"I can do that!" The girl bounced on her heels -Suga took the glass away from her hand before she could drop it- and rushed to the front door, stepping outside while yelling, "Uncle Keiji says I'm in charge now, and you guys can't break anything!"

Suga sighed and stood up again, taking both glasses to the table, the sweet smile never leaving his lips. Akaashi looked at him intently, feeling how his chest was filled up with something strange, something he kept feeling while looking at the Sawamuras and their little child. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but he was sure it was a weird mix of longing and envy. Maybe even fear. Suga caught him in his silent scrutiny and arched an eyebrow in a tacit question. "Uhm, Suga-san, I-"

"We need help out here!" Kuroo's head popped out from the front door, being followed by Eiko's. "Help! Help!" The girl chanted. 

"I go," Kenma said, re-doing his hair in a messy bun before walking past them.

Akaashi had the feeling Kenma knew he wanted to talk alone with Suga and, internally, he thanked him for the privacy. Once he was sure there wouldn't be more interruptions, he turned again to the older man, but he beat him by asking first. "What were you saying?"

The black-haired man bit his lower lip in a nervous mannerism. Before speaking, he walked to one of the boxes and started to take out the things that were inside. Oh, his old high school album. He smiled while sitting down on the wooden floor, looking through the pages and stopping on the last one, where a photo of him in his graduation gown and Bokuto in a casual attire laid, both hugging each other and smiling brightly at the camera. He could remember that day perfectly even after all the years. Feeling a little more confident, he asked, "How did you guys decide on adopting Eiko?"

Suga hummed thoughtfully as he walked to the closed box next to Akaashi. The man crouched down and opened it, grabbing the big cloth that was neatly folded inside of it. When he stretched it, he found out it was a curtain, "Well, it wasn't a hard decision, at least for us." He shook the fabric a couple of times making some papers -that were laying around- fly in different directions, "we always knew what we wanted in our life as a couple." Suga smiled while folding the curtain again over his left arm, "since high school, actually. We were like a married couple back then, even before dating.  _ Gosh! _ " he laughed, covering his face with his free hand, a soft blush painting his cheeks, "People always made fun of us, but I think we felt more...secure, you know? Planning everything beforehand."

Akaashi nodded a couple of times, leaving the photo album on his lap, "I used to do that. Planning, I mean. Kōtarō always seemed too...predictable. But in the last years, he had taught me otherwise." A small, sweet smile graced his lips, "In the end, I just expected the unexpected and that seemed to work just fine. But I don't know if that would work with a bigger and more important decision as in adopting."

"I won't lie to you, being a parent it's not easy," Suga answered, grabbing a small ladder that was leaning against the wall. "I work with children all the time, but  _ having one _ is completely different." He climbed a couple of steps and began to place the curtain on the rails they set some hours ago, "Your life changes completely. Suddenly, you're no longer the center of your own world, but there is someone else that demands all your attention 24/7," his voice was filled with a peal of silent laughter, "even your love life will take a back seat. And let me tell you, that's not  _ nice. _ " Both men laughed at that, "It can be very,  _ very _ frustrating. But then," Sugan jumped the ladder down, the curtain already in place, "you see this little person growing and changing in front of your own eyes, blossoming and becoming something that  _ you _ influenced."

Akaashi was silent, his eyes fixed on the photo album's hardcover, scratching it with a nail absently. 

"And...and," Suga let out a long sighed, a hand coming to run through his short hair, "It's scary because most of the time you don't know what the actual  _ fuck _ you're doing," a nervous, breathy laughed escaped his parted lips, "and then you think  _ 'Am I doing this right?' _ because, maybe, you're screwing up a  _ life _ ." 

Akaashi raised his eyes to look at him, anticipating a nervous facade or something like that. But, instead, he was welcomed by a big smile on Suga's face, his hazel eyes shining with excitement and  _ love. _

"But then, they come with little details, like a drawing or a dead bug," he laughed again, and, this time, Akaashi did the same, "and you know that everything is worth it."

Both men stayed in silence for several minutes, each one lost in their own thoughts. The happy voices of their friends filled the background, and they even laughed at some of their banter. Akaashi and Suga resumed their previous chores, this time moving some pieces of furniture that were already inside and finding the right places for them. 

Akaashi didn't touch the topic again, not feeling brave enough to ask more advice from Suga. He knew what he needed to do and, most importantly, what he  _ wanted _ to do. 

So, when the couch was finally in the living room, more stuff was already set in place and the sky was already dark, the group of friends decided they could call it a night. 

Little Eiko had fallen asleep some hours ago. Now, Daichi was carrying her carefully while Suga covered the girl's back with his jacket, the couple talking in whispers with small simpers on their lips as they walked to the front door, where Keiji and Kōtarō were saying their goodbyes.

"Thanks for everything, guys." Said Bokuto with a tired smile, half leaning on Akaashi. "You really helped us today."

"It was a pleasure," answered Daichi, carefully accommodating the girl in his arms. "If you need anything, we're just around the block."

"And Akaashi," said Suga, a bright smile on his lips, "we are capable of giving more love than we realized. Keep that in mind."

Akaashi nodded, the corner of his lips turning slightly upwards. And when Bokuto and Daichi looked at them clearly confuse, neither of them said anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the new update!
> 
> I just came to the conclusion that I really like domestic fluff. And also, I have a soft spot for children :( and I totally blame RotG for it :( 
> 
> See you next Friday!
> 
> PD: I would really like an english beta, so, if someone is interested, you can hit me on my twitter! Please, sometimes anxiety is too much ;;


	6. A mattress talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same day, they talk.  
> And something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Future

Bokuto sneezed, a chill running through his spine. 

He shivered and rubbed his arms with both hands, waiting for the water to boil inside the little electric kettle on the kitchen counter. Maybe taking a cold shower at night hadn't been his greatest idea, even if they were in the middle of summer. The chilly breeze coming from the still open sliding glass doors in the living room could be felt until there, and it made him wonder if, maybe, the Tokyo suburbs were colder than the city. He didn't mind as cold weathers were his favorite, but he couldn't risk getting sick. Coach would definitely kill him.

The soft  _ click _ coming from the device indicated the water was ready and, after grabbing two mugs from the almost empty shelves, he filled them up and started to prepare their drinks: Coffee for Akaashi and peach tea for him. He wasn't too fond of bitter flavors, being the sweet tooth he was, and couldn't understand how Akaashi seemed to  _ live  _ off __ coffee. Really, the man wasn't human until his first cup in the morning. Carefully, Bokuto took the mugs by the handles once they were ready, one in each hand, and padded to the stairs that led to the rooms on the second floor.

If he was being honest, the almost empty house felt a little bit intimidating. And watching all those horror movies days prior didn't actually help. He gulped and, after taking a breath, he turned the light off and hurried to the second floor, all while trying not to spill the hot beverages to the ground. The soft light coming from the last room illuminated the dark corridor in a warm golden hue, making him exhale in relief; apparently, Akaashi was done showering and was getting ready to sleep.

He entered their new room, his eyes scanning the place until they landed on Akaashi; the man was sitting on the mattress on the floor -they didn't have the time to assemble the bed- with his back to him. He was drying his dark hair with a towel in slow motions, his phone next to him playing a song Bokuto knew but couldn't remember. The soft voice of Akaashi reached his ears, singing along with the music, and the silver-haired man couldn't help but smile at that. 

Bokuto approached him, the fond smile never leaving his lips, and only when he was on his eyesight, Akaashi looked up at him. "We  _ really _ need to buy more lamps for the hallway," said the player while handing him his mug.

"Thanks." Answered his husband, leaving the wet towel next to him before grabbing his cup with both hands, taking a small sip from the liquid with a content smile. He hummed while bringing the mug down so he could turn to him, "You think? I thought it'd be enough with the ceiling lighting." 

Bokuto sat down next to him, his weight making the cushion sink even more. Akaashi yipped, the sudden movement making his coffee almost spill, and Bokuto just chuckled, "An extra lamp wouldn't be a bad idea."

Both men became silent, just enjoying their drinks and the soft music playing in the back, Akaashi's playlist on shuffle. In front of them, the big window showed a starry night, the moon taking the main role being at its full. On the other side of the street, the lights in the Nakamura's house went completely out.

Curtains, Bokuto thought, they needed more curtains. 

The faint sound of cloth against cloth got his attention, and when turning toward it, he saw Akaashi laying on the mattress. His cup was on the floor, half-empty, the steam spirals still dancing before disappearing on thin air. Akaashi had an arm over his eyes, hiding them from the ceiling light, and his breath was becoming steadier, calmer; he was slowly drifting to the dream realm. 

Bokuto left his empty mug next to his before crawling beside him, shaking the mattress again with his movements and making Akaashi raise his arm, looking at him with tired but gentle eyes. "Kaashi, are you tired?" He said while lying already next to him, his head resting on the soft pillow.

Akaashi shuffled closer to his body, his back to his chest, and when Bokuto hugged him by his middle, he intertwined their fingers over his stomach, "Yes, it was a long day."

"You say," Bokuto huffed, nuzzling his nose into Akaashi's nape, inhaling the sweet scent of his shampoo. "That stupid couch didn't help, either." 

Their hands moved along Akaahi's stomach when he laughed, "At least it's in the living room, right?"

"Right." 

Before getting more comfortable, Bokuto jumped to his feet and walked to the switch next to the door so he could turn off the lights. The room became darker, but the moon shining through the open window was more than enough to see his way back to the mattress. 

"Oh, I almost forgot," Said Akaashi while grabbing his pillow, folding it in half so he could lie his head a little bit higher. "Do you remember I told you I wanted to write my own book someday?"

"Since high-school, yeah!," Bokuto answered as he laid down next to him, but this time resting his chin on Akaashi's chest, one arm across his stomach, "But! You also told me you had already started to write it, right?"

"Well, yes," Akaashi brought both hands to his husband's soft hair, running his finger through it and brushing a few strands from his forehead. Before answering, he let out a long sigh, "Isn't it kind of...selfish?" 

"Selfish?" Bokuto tilted his head slightly in confusion, both brows near his hairline, "Why would it be selfish?"

Akaashi stayed silent for a couple of minutes, his hands still running through his hair, "Last week, Suzuki-san, one of my co-workers, introduced me to the head editor of the literature department. And she told him I was writing a book and that it was  _ really good _ ." The dark-haired man smiled a strained smile, "That little shit..."

Bokuto's eyes went wide at the curse, it wasn't common for Akaashi to say that kind of things, " _ Keiji! _ " He reproached, but still, an amused smile found its way to his lips.

"What?" Akaashi laughed under his breath, "It was something private and she told mister Ishikawa that without batting an eye. It really made me uncomfortable, to tell the truth." He pressed his lips in a thin line, "But I know her intentions were the best."

"And what happened?" 

"We talked a little, and then he asked me to sent him the draft of the first chapter."

Bokuto beamed at that, "And?!"

"He called me yesterday."

"And?!" Bokuto rose on his arms, his excitement taking over him easily.

"Tarō, please calm down." Akaashi smiled again at his husband's childish enthusiasm, drawing him back to his chest with gentle hands. "He said he wants to work with me, that the story is promising. If everything works out fine, they might even publish it in the near future."

Bokuto lunged upwards, taking Akaashi's face with both hands and kissing his lips over and over again. The editor returned the kisses, all while stroking his back lovingly and laughing against his mouth. "I'm so happy for you, Keiji!" Said the silver-haired once he pulled apart a little, a big smile lighting his features. "So, so happy!"

Akaashi's smile faltered a little, but he tried to maintain it. Bokuto could tell something was still bothering him, "Thank you, Kōtarō."

"But why you said it was selfish? I don't think it is!" Still leaning on his elbows, he looked down at his husband.

The black-haired bit his lower lip slightly, and Bokuto's eyes followed the movement unconsciously, "It's because of Udai-san."

"Tenma?" He asked, laying on Akaashi's chest again, "Did he say something?"

"No, he doesn't know yet."

"Then what's the problem?" 

Bokuto waited for him to elaborate when he became silent again, raising a hand to stroke Akaashi's cheek fondly. The dark-haired leaned into his touch, closing his eyes and relaxing at the caressings. "If I accept the offer mister Ishikawa is giving me, then... I could try working with Udai-san  _ and _ write my book at the same time, but-"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Bokuto cut him in, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. His hand, still lingering on Akaashi's cheek, went a little bit higher so he could fix his glasses that were sliding through his nose. Akaashi closed his eyes on instinct but opened them a second after. "It'd be too much, Kaashi. And, knowing you, you would want to give your hundred percent for both works. And that's not healthy."

"You're one to talk," Akaashi arched a single eyebrow, his features remaining calm and serious, but Bokuto could see the annoyance dancing in his eyes.

He huffed and rolled his eyes, "I know, but after years of hearing  _ 'You won't be able to do anything right if you don't take good care of yourself, Bokuto-san'  _ from a  _ certain _ person, something had to stick, right? I'm not that dumb."

"I'm not saying that," the black-haired sighed, "I know I have to choose, and that's why I feel I'm being selfish." When Bokuto only rose a brow in a silent question, he continued, "I've been working with Udai-san for years and suddenly leaving him, all his hard work... don't you think it's selfish?"

"I think he would feel more selfish if he found out you didn't follow your dream by continuing to be his editor."

Once again, Akaashi stayed silent. Bokuto stared at his husband with interest, fascinated by all the emotions that seemed to swim and mix in his blue orbs. So honest, so open. Whoever said Akaashi wasn't expressive was just blind. After some seconds, the black-haired closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, blowing out the wind from his lungs in a steady rhythm. When he blinked them open again, they were clearer; the moonlight making them shine in an almost silver way.

"I won't miss this opportunity. I'll talk to Udai-san and explain everything."

Feeling satisfied with the answer, Bokuto stretched his neck so he could peck his lips, "It's not like they'll leave Tenma all on his own, you know? I'm sure they'll get him another editor."

"It won't be the same."

"Now you're just being cocky, Kaashi!"

Bokuto's heart did a somersault at hearing Akaashi's laugh, his cheeks getting trapped and squeezed between his long fingers. He made a small sound of protest that was quickly swallowed by his husband's lips, shutting him up successfully. Lazy kisses were exchanged, hands caressing skin and clothes in a way that felt natural after years of being together: where to touch, where to not. Would the day come when tasting the same lips, hearing the same voice, and feeling the same hands become boring? Bokuto didn't think so. Not when Akaashi's teeth nipping at his lower lip made him shiver like that.

He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, nor the way his hands sneaked in beneath Akaashi's cotton T-Shirt, feeling the soft warm skin under his fingertips, muscles tensing and relaxing at the same time. Bokuto left his mouth to travel downwards, lips tracing an invisible path from his jawline to his neck while the soft sighs of the beautiful man under him made his blood travel south.

"My husband is going to be a famous author," He purred, parting his lips so his tongue could lap gently at his pulse point, teeth following close and biting down, hard, at the soft flesh on the hollow of his throat. Under him, the black-haired moaned.

"You're exaggerating," Akaashi whispered, this time hissing when Bokuto bit at his clavicle and sucked immediately after, with all the intention to leave a new mark.

"Sorry," The silver-haired gently licked the damaged spot, moving his head slightly so he could nuzzle his neck with his nose bridge. "But I'm just telling the truth." 

Slender hands came to rest on his shoulders, pushing him somewhat away so blue and gold could meet in a heated glance. Unspoken words were exchanged, a silent conversation, and Bokuto let himself be guided backward, his back resting now on the soft mattress while Akaashi got on top of him, straddling his hips with his thighs. Bokuto watched entranced as Akaashi got rid of his own t-shirt with a fluid movement, the cloth landing somewhere in the dark room. The moonlight still shone through the window, hitting the slimed frame of Akaashi in the right places, making him almost glow in an ethereal way. 

"Beautiful," Bokuto breathed in a never-ending wonder, his hands coming to rest on Akaashi's hips, caressing the hipbones with his thumbs. The man looked down at him, his lips turning upwards just a bit; his glasses slid through his nose and Bokuto raised a hand to fix them before cupping his face to bring him closer, claiming his lips again. He felt hands running over his chest and abdomen, playing with the hem of his sleeveless shirt before tugging at it and tossing it to the side. Soft lips moved to his throat, imitating the same actions he did a couple of minutes ago. Bokuto moaned when Akaashi rolled his hips against his aching boner, lips sealed on the junction of his neck and shoulder, sucking hard. He shivered when fingernails scratched his abs in a teasing way, his stomach pulling in against the touch on instinct. 

"God," Akaashi groaned, his voice low, deep, filled with lust, and Bokuto felt himself getting harder just by it. Palms stroked his defined abs and broad chest again, working their way up to the muscles of his arms in a silent motion of desire.

Bokuto chuckled while turning his head to the side, nipping at his husband's earlobe that was just within reach, "I know you like my body, Keiji." His grip on Akaashi's waist got tighter.

He felt him shivering at his words, "Thank you, volleyball," Akaashi said in a sigh, the playfulness dancing in his soft tone, before resuming kissing him senseless. 

Hands and lips continued to move on their own, almost like muscle memory, tugging, stroking, and loving.

Bokuto forgot about everything else, his whole being focused on the beautiful man on top of him, feeling his lips traveling south in a slow way that drove him crazy. Akaashi knew how to push the right buttons to riled him up, and Bokuto could only cling to whatever part of his body he could grab. He gasped, his head sinking more into the pillow when soft lips took him, the warmth and wetness of Akaashi's mouth taking his ability to think properly away. Curly dark locks got tangled in a strong grip as Akaashi started to suck him off, his head moving up and down in a steady rhythm, helping himself with a hand at the base.

Bokuto felt like he could combust at any moment, his head spinning at his husband's wonderful doings. His free hand came to rest over Akaashi's one on his hipbone, the one that prevented him from moving his hips upward, and locked his fingers around his. "K-Keiji..." He moaned, his toes curling and pulling at the soft sheets that covered the mattress.

Beautiful, was everything Bokuto could think about when he propped up onto his elbows, reveling on the erotic view of Keiji Bokuto between his legs, rosy lips wrapped around him and blue eyes looking at him under long lashes. He felt his breath shuddering at the sight. 

"Enough," He whispered, the hand that was tugging at Akaashi's hair coming to rest against his cheek. Still, he couldn't help it and just closed his eyes, shivering when he felt a tongue circling his tip. "K-Keiji, enough I said, c'mere." 

The way Akaashi made that  _ 'pop' _ sound when releasing him should be a sin, all while licking his lips in a lewd fashion that made Bokuto writhe with anticipation, "You didn't like it, Kōtarō?" The black-haired purred as he climbed on his lap again, arms circling his shoulders slowly. 

Bokuto didn't answer, he  _ couldn't _ , his tongue felt heavy inside his mouth, and his head was filled with an only thought:  _ more _ . 

Akaashi's eyelids fluttered in a teasing way, knowing very well the great effect he had on him. "Are you ok?" He smirked, amusement winning over his eyes. 

"Kiss me," he managed to mumble before closing the small gap between them, tasting himself in Akaashi's tongue. 

Moving his hand lower, Bokuto pressed his fingers against Akaashi and, when he gave in easily, he made a small questioning sound that was quickly swallowed by his husband's hungry mouth, "I'm ready." Was all Bokuto needed to hear to put two and two together.

The image of Akaashi prepping himself while showering invaded his mind and Bokuto felt his insides twisting in a wanting manner. He didn't wait any longer before angling himself and sliding inside with a swift movement. Both men groaned loudly at the sensation of becoming one, too lost into each other to care about the noise they were making. Maybe the neighbors could hear them, even see them -they still needed to hang the curtains, Bokuto thought for a second-, but right now that didn't matter.

"K-Kōtarō..." Akaashi sighed, his breath coming in short pants while he took his hands in his, intertwining their fingers and pushing the silver-haired down onto the mattress again, pinning his arms over Bokuto's head. He started to roll his hips slowly while pressing their naked chest together, lips brushing and breaths combining, while their eyes melt into each other. 

Bokuto wanted to touch him, to run his hands on his sides, to pinch his cute nipples, to rolled them over so he could pound hard into him, burying himself deep into his husband's inviting warmth. He could do it, it would be easy, he was stronger and bigger than Akaashi. But there was something in the way Akaashi was moving tonight that stopped him from doing it. The way he was riding him without any other care, hands releasing him and coming to his chest for support while he threw his head back and moaned louder and louder which each passing second. How his legs muscles tensed with the effort of bringing him up and down, harder and  _ faster _ . 

"Yeah, babe," Bokuto moaned with his hands firmly on Akaashi's hips, his own knuckles turning white from the pressure he was making on porcelain skin. "You look so beautiful, Keiji." Bokuto felt blessed to be the only one able to see how Akaashi, calm and always serious Akaashi, lost his composure at the simple and primitive instinct of pleasure. 

Akaashi's mouth was hanging slightly ajar, the past effort to control his own voice long forgotten, too lost into the sensations to even focus on saying something coherent. Bokuto could tell he was close by the way his brows were furrowing, nails digging painfully on his chest and leaving angry red marks, now even using his footing on the mattress to chased his long-awaited release. He wrapped a hand around Akaashi, so wet with precum that he started to pump him easily, groaning at the way he seemed to tighten around him, getting him higher and higher,  _ almost there _ . 

Akaashi came with a soft moan in comparison with how loud he'd been, head falling forward and body shivering, shots of cum painting his abdomen and Bokuto's hands. In a moment when their clouded gazes met, Bokuto raised his cum stained hand and licked it slowly, moaning at the way Akaashi's inside seemed to squeeze around him even more. And the silver-haired followed shortly after, leaving his seed deep inside his lover.

Panting heavily, Bokuto pulled Akaashi to his chest, lazily stroking his back while coming down from their shared bliss. He pressed soft kisses wherever he could, whispering sweet nothings while his husband answered with happy hums, his hands caressing his sides lovingly. After some minutes in mostly silence, Akaashi let himself fall onto the mattress beside him and nuzzled the pillow, making a small sound when his glasses were pushed against his eyes.

Bokuto chuckled, "I'll bring something to clean us." But before he could get up, a hand took him by the wrist, making him stay in place. He turned to his husband, "What?"

"Here," Akaashi said, patting the mattress behind him without actually seeing. When some seconds passed and he still couldn't find whatever he was looking for, he kneeled and turned around. "Oh." Was all he said before his cheeks started to take a lovely pink color.

"What's wrong?" Bokuto said, sitting cross-legged in front of him. His curiosity only grew bigger when Akaashi stood up and walked a few paces back -Bokuto happily watched his naked butt-, leaning down so he could pick the towel he was using before.

Huh, weird. Hadn't Akaashi left it by his side?

He watched, still confused, how his husband quickened his pace as he passed in front of the big window, plopping down onto the mattress with his blue eyes glued to his feet.

Wait. Why wasn't the window no longer in front of them?

Bokuto grabbed the towel when Akaashi handed it to him -it was still a bit wet- and started to clean himself while looking around, noticing how they were further away from their initial spot. He gave his husband the towel back and, once Akaashi was ready, they both lay back down again.

Akaashi had his back to him.

And that was when Bokuto understood his sudden embarrassment.

He started to giggle, trying to be quiet because of the hour, but he only grew louder by the way Akaashi's shoulders started to tense more. "K-Kaashi," He managed to say before a pillow came flying to his face. 

"Shut up, Bokuto-san!"

He didn't shut up. He scooted closer to him, laughing even more when Akaashi started to kick and push him away in vain, "You moved us all the way to here, Kaashi!" He said while trying to hug his waist, cackling when Akaashi elbowed his stomach. Still, he didn't let him go, "You were so excited that you moved the whole mattress to the other end of the room!"

"Enough. Get out, you'll sleep on the couch." 

But when Bokuto bent over him and blew a raspberry against his cheek, Akaashi couldn't contain the laugh that escaped his lips nor the way he turned around and hugged his husband back. 

In the end, they both fell asleep, tightly tangled in each other.

The coffee was already cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> One day late, I know, I'm sorry! But I hope this chap pays off ><
> 
> Next chapter things start to get more cheesy, yay!
> 
> See you next Friday!
> 
> PD: is anyone else staying up late to watch the MSBY vs Adlers match? I'm so excited!


	7. Akaashi is scolded by a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Clothes sharing

Akaashi stood in front of the standing-mirror in the corner of their room, blue eyes fixed on his hands as they buttoned his shirt up. He grimaced, taking a step back so he could appreciate his full image and sighing when not satisfied. 

Maybe a sweater on top.

He turned around to his dresser, opening one of the drawers to look for his favorite beige one, rummaging between the different clothes while trying to ignore the way his stomach clenched painfully in nervousness.

Light steps came from the corridor as Akaashi finished to put the sweater over his head, still grimacing at his reflection on the mirror but already giving up.

" _ KEIJI! _ " 

"Kōtarō, please don't shout, we're in the same room." The black-haired man turned to face his husband, arching his eyebrows at the sight of a naked Bokuto with only a towel around his waist. His hair was completely damp, some strands plastered to his forehead, and water drops were running down his neck and chest, some even coming down his legs to find their end at the wooden floor. Akaashi frowned at the small puddle that was starting to form under his husband's toes. "You're wetting the floor."

"Ah!" Bokuto's eyes went down in a panicked glance and, awkwardly, started to lift one foot after the other, as if he could stop the dripping from his legs, "Sorry!"

Akaashi sighed, "What's wrong?"

"Oh! Did you see my dress shirt? The grey one?" Bokuto took off the towel hanging on his waist and bent down, starting to mop the floor. 

Akaashi looked away, feeling a slight burn on his cheeks. Trying to ignore the naked man just a few feet away from him, he turned to the closet -to Bokuto's side, specifically- and began looking for said garment. The player didn't have too many of them, preferring more comfortable clothes like t-shirts or sportswear in general, so there wasn't much to look for. So, a few seconds later, he said, "It's not here, you sure grabbed it before going to the bathroom."

"No, I didn't!" Bokuto said suddenly next to him, startling Akaashi and making him jump a little, "I thought it was in the laundry, but it isn't there either!"

"You went all the way to the laundry that...wet?" The black-haired furrowed his brow again, imagining the water trail Bokuto left on his way downstairs. But he couldn't get mad now, they didn't have the time for that. The scolding could come later, "Doesn't matter. Hurry up, we need to leave in less than fifteen minutes, or we won't make it on time."

"Then give me one of your shirts!" Said Bokuto as he started to rummage between Akaashi's closet side.

The now-book-writer sighed again, "I'm sure you can find something  _ yours _ to wear," walking to the other end of the room, Akaashi grabbed one folder filled with different papers. He opened it, flipping through the documents and making sure all the necessary ones were there.

"But you have all the nice shirts, Kaashi!" Even without looking at him, Akaashi was sure there was a pout on his husband's lips.

"They don't even fit you, Kōtarō," He deadpanned, closing the folder.

"Who says so?!" 

Giving up, Akaashi rolled his eyes and walked out of the room before the uneasiness he was feeling got a better hold on him and made him said something he didn't mean, "Just hurry up. I'll wait in the car."

Akaashi was nervous. Really nervous. It wasn't something he was actually used to, being the calm and rational one normally. He had a bitter taste inside his mouth and felt he could puke at any moment, so he tried to take deep and slow breaths to ease his sudden nausea. 

Stepping outside, he tilted his head up to the warm rays of sunshine. He closed his eyes and relaxed at the faint tickling sensation the sunlight produced on his face; A feathery caress. The spring breeze made him shiver, and he was glad he'd put on a sweater; the weather was definitely nicer, but the remains of winter still lingered. Akaashi took one last big breath, the chilly wind invading his core and making his mind clearer.

He could do this.  _ They _ could do this.

Fishing the car key from his back pocket, he turned off the alarm before hopping into the cold vehicle and rushing to turn on the heater, rubbing his hand together to try to warm them up. A shiver ran down his spine, and he remembered why he hated cold weather. 

Some minutes passed by, where the only sound making him company was the soft engine purr. His head rested on the back of the pilot seat, his mind wandering around different topics while his fingers tapped anxiously on the steering wheel. 

Geez, he should calm down, the nausea was getting worse.

The back-door opening brought him back to reality, turning to his right to see the happy look on Bokuto's face. His husband threw something to the back seat, -possibly, a jacket-, and, after closing it, hurried into the copilot seat.

"Let's go!" 

Akaashi looked at him up and down, -as much as he could do it in his sitting position-, and arched an eyebrow when he didn't see any of his own clothes on his husband's outfit, "I assume you couldn't fit in any of my shirts." He said, an amused smirk appearing on his lips as he started to drive.

Bokuto's whine was all the answer he needed, but of course, his lover would want to elaborate more, "It's not fair, Kaashi! I thought I could just leave it unbuttoned with a t-shirt underneath, you know? But my arms didn't even fit into the sleeves!"

Akaashi couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips, suddenly feeling better than minutes prior, "I told you."

Bokuto just grumped in return.

"Anyway, could you find your grey shirt?" Akaashi turned the steering wheel to the left, entering the highway. He could see out of the corner of his eye how Bokuto was typing the direction into the GPS.

"No, but I know where it is!" Bokuto took the AV cable and plugged in his phone, probably looking for a certain song on his playlist, "The last time Kuroo came-"

"When you guys did the  _ One Piece _ marathon?"

"One of the best nights of my life!" Bokuto beamed, "But take no offense, babe, I really prefer  _ our _ best nights." 

Akaashi blushed, "You were saying?"

"Ah, right!" In the back, the robotic voice of the GPS indicated the fastest route, "Well, we were so hyped that Kuroo spilled his cola on his own shirt and, as the greatest bro I am, I lent him one of mine. So, I gave him that grey one and he still has it."

Akaashi turned to stare at him dumbfoundedly, the car stopping in front of a red light, "You...lend him your  _ dress _ shirt. As a change of clothes." Bokuto nodded vigorously. "Why?"

His husband just shrugged, "Why not? He looked good!"

"And Kuroo didn't say...anything?"

"He said  _ 'Thanks, bro,' _ of course!" 

Sometimes, Akaashi couldn't understand how the mind of his dearest husband worked. 

"But don't worry! I'll call him later and tell him to bring it back!"

It would be better to leave it like that, "Okay."

The rest of the hour-long journey was filled with Bokuto's singing and small conversations, causing Akaashi to laugh more times than he could count. The nervousness was easily forgotten, his attention focused mainly on the man next to him, as he tried to hit the highest notes on one of those Disney songs he seemed to love. And knowing that Bokuto was naturally like that, so full of childish enthusiasm and wonder, made him more sure of the decision they had made last year.

A soft, shaky breath passed his lips as he parked in the orphanage parking lot. His blue eyes were glued to his hands, still gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"Keiji."

Akaashi turned to the soft voice of Bokuto; the silver-haired had a tranquil smile tracing his lips, his eyes shining with  _ something _ that made Akaashi feel safer. Bokuto reached out his hands, taking the writer's one into his own and squeezing them softly when he felt them trembling slightly. He brought them up to his lips, placing a soft kiss in each of Akaashi's dorses without taking his golden eyes apart from his.

"I love you," Bokuto whispered, pure sincerity embracing his words.

Akaashi felt the corners of his lips lifting, "I love you too."

Suddenly feeling braver, Akaashi gave one last squeeze to his husband's hands before getting out of the car. A gust of wind even colder than at home engulfed him as he stepped out of the warm cabin, fluttering his hair and making him hug himself.

For his part, Bokuto appeared very pleased with the weather, stretching his arms wide and sighing happily, "Feels so good!" 

"Tarō, let's go, we're barely on time!"

"Ah, wait! My jacket!"

** [...] **

Mrs. Sayaka was a lovely woman in her middle forties. Akaashi had talked to her on the phone on multiple occasions, but this was the first time they met each other in person. 

After the small introductions and the delivery of the requested documents, she invited them inside the big building, asking to follow her while walking through the main hallway. The place was filled with bubbly energy, laugh and playful screams sounding on the background, and Akaashi felt the hairs of his arms standing in anticipation. Taking a peek to his side, he saw Bokuto with a big wobbly smile on his face, practically bouncing with each step. When their gazes met, the player squeezed his hand a little more.

"Our children have different classes in the morning and some in the afternoon. Right now, they are on lunch break, and that its why I asked you to come at this hour, Bokuto-san, so you both could spend some time with them." 

Akaashi smiled, nodding a couple of times, "We understand. Thank you for all your help." The black-haired did a small bow; next to him, his husband did the same.

"Ah, it's no problem at all! We're thrilled one of our children may have a chance."

The three of them came to a stop in front of a double wooden door, and after Mrs. Sayaka opened it, a big backyard came into sight. There were children everywhere, from different ages. Some were just sitting in small groups, eating and talking animatedly, and some others were playing in the playgrounds, screaming and laughing while they chased each other. The courage Akaashi managed to gather before entering the building was gone, especially when some curious eyes turned to look at them. 

He didn't know kids could be so intimidating. He gulped.

"This is where the kids spend their free time after classes. Although some of them like to stay inside better, due to the chilly weather."

"I think I understand that." Mumbled Akaashi as they stepped outside, smiling and bowing at a group of little girls that were watching him with curiosity. The girls bowed back and then ran to some of their friends on the other side of the yard.

"Mrs. Sayaka!" A little boy came running toward them, his eyes were puffy with thick tears. He clung to the woman's skirt, his hands in tiny fists, "Mrs. Sayaka! Ryō is doing it again!" The boy cried, tugging at the cloth between his hands.

"Oh, dear, that boy. It's okay, Issei, let's go." The woman turned to them, an apologetic smile on his lips, "I need to go for a bit. You can stay here and meet the children, I'll be back soon."

"Ah, it's okay! You don't have to worry about us!" Answered Bokuto, his booming voice attracting more glances.

The woman did a little bow before picking the boy up and heading inside again, the kid still crying while telling her something more. 

Akaashi nipped the inside of his cheek, his eyes darting around to the children again. Most of them weren't paying them any attention, too focused on their games. At that moment, something seemed to click inside his brain. He shuddered and covered his mouth with a hand, trying to maintain his collected facade.

"Keiji? What's wrong?" Bokuto's voice reached his ears, filled with worry. He put an arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer to his side. Akaashi let him, resting his temple against his husband's chest.

"Tarō," He whispered, his voice cracking a little, "Do you understand that  _ all _ of these kids don't have a family? That they're all alone, just...waiting to be loved? How cruel can this world be?"

Bokuto turned to the playground again, and Akaashi felt him tense up in realization, "I..." 

For once, his loud husband didn't have words to say, he could only stare at the thirty-plus children that were running around.

When Akaashi sniffed a little too loud, Bokuto hugged him tighter and kissed his temple, whispering reassuring words in a vain attempt to calm him down. Though his own voice sounded broken, showing he wasn't any better.

"Are you ok, sir?"

A sweet, little voice made him look down, where a pair of honey-brown eyes were looking up at him. The girl had her head tilted to the side, some brown strands escaping their prison behind the headband she was wearing and framing her round cheeks, gently.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," Akaashi said, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand and bumping his glasses on the way.

"You don't look fine, sir," The girl continued, both eyebrows near her hairline in an adorable disbelief expression, "Here!" She took a handkerchief from his jeans pocket and handed it to Akaashi with a big smile.

Dumbfounded, Akaashi grabbed it, "Thank you." He dried the small tears, all while looking at the little girl who seemed proud of her own behavior.

"You know, sir, it's okay to cry if you want to! Being happy all the time is bad!" She now frowned while pouting, both hands on her hips.

Next to him, Bokuto giggled, "Kaashi, she's scolding you!"

"You had a sad face too, mister! You were feeling sad too!" She concluded, pointing an accusatory finger toward Bokuto.

"Waah! You're right, you're right!" Bokuto kneeled in front of her, his eyes wide with wonder and his mouth agape, "I was feeling down too! But now I'm fine, thanks to you!" 

The little girl beamed at that, dimples appearing on her cheeks, "I'm glad! I like to help others in trouble!"

Akaashi laughed softly, kneeling in front of her too, "What's your name?"

"I'm Aia!" 

"Woah! A strong name for a great little miss!*" Bokuto said, his smile only widening when the girl giggled.

The writer smiled too, folding the handkerchief and giving it back to her owner, "Well, Aia-chan, thanks for your help."

"You can keep it, sir! Maybe you need it later!" She said while bouncing on her heels, "I never cry!" 

"Whaaat?! That's impossible! You're strong! Too strong!" Bokuto ended on his all four, gaping at the girl with genuine astonishment. The girl only laughed more, delighted at the attention.

Akaashi hummed, she reminded him of a certain  _ someone. _

"So, you want to adopt someone? Yes?" Aia asked.

"That's right, little miss!" Said Bokuto while sitting on the grass, both legs crossed under his body, "We want to have a family!"

The girl did a little jump, clasping her hands with enthusiasm, "I'm friends with everyone here! I can introduce them to you, sirs!"

"Oh, you could?" Akaashi smirked, standing up and pocketing his borrowed cloth.

The girl nodded vigorously, her hair flying in all directions, "Yeah! For example, there's Kōda-kun over there! He likes math and plays soccer, he's super intelligent! Then, Hana-chan is right there! She's quite and likes to read a lot of books!  _ Even if they don't have pictures on them!" _

Bokuto gasped,  _ " _ No way!"

"Yes! And Haru-chan likes to-"

"Ah, I'm sorry for the wait!" Akaashi turned to face a panting Mrs. Sayaka. The woman was walking quickly to them, her smile apologetic. In the back, Aia and Bokuto were still talking, "Some children like to bother the younger ones."

"We understand, I hope everything is better now." The black-haired said honestly.

"Yes, everything is fine," Sayaka said while she tucked a lock behind her ear. Then, her eyes landed on the girl with them and her smile became amused, "Oh, you met little Aia."

Akaashi nodded, looking at the girl over his shoulder, "Yes, she's amazing."

"She's a unique girl." Said the woman while crossing her arms over her chest, "She has a strong personality for a five-years-old, some of the kids even call her bossy." She laughed behind her hand, but there wasn't malice on her voice.

"I can see why." 

"Anyway, did any child catch your attention?"

When Bokuto laughed heartily at something the girl said and turned to look at him, Akaashi smiled.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I wouldn’t be able to make this on time, things have been pretty rough for my family these days. My uncle is hospitalized and I know I won’t see him again.  
> Guys, please, take care. Don’t go out unless it’s really necessary, and if you do, take the necessary safety measures: use a mask, wear gloves, bath in disinfectant if necessary.  
> Just, take care, please. This pandemic is no joke, nobody is free to catch this fucking virus.
> 
> *PD: I did a little research for names, and Aia means "ruler” (that's why Bokuto tells her she has a 'strong name'). It can also mean “second love” or something like that (you know how kanjis work), but I interpreted it as “second chance at love”, meaning she’s getting another opportunity to be loved. Cheesy, yeah, I know. 
> 
> PD2(?): I edited a lot of the first chapter if you wanna check it up! I feel it’s better now, I think my mood at that moment was reflected in Bokuto and I ended writing him too OoC. Sorry.


	8. Akaashi learns to embroider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Touch

"I'm home," Bokuto said with a tired sighed, closing the front door behind him. After waiting some seconds, in which he took off his sneakers and left them on the low shoe-rack, only silence welcomed him. Weird.

Fishing his phone from his jacket pocket, he turned the screen on to look at the hour. 

_ 16:37 _

Akaashi should be here. The writer had been working from home for some weeks now, only meeting with Mr. Ishikawa once a week for a constant check-up on his new book progress.

Still with the sport-bag over his shoulder, Bokuto walked to the kitchen, the slight smell of food lingering in the air took a hold of his curiosity and made him wonder if, maybe, his husband was having a late lunch. But the only thing he found was the kettle full of water on the stove, still waiting to boil. A mug was on the counter, the black one with a big white 12 printed on the front, the logo of the MSBY Black Jackals on the back. A limited-edition Akaashi bought some years ago and claimed to be his favorite. 

"Keiji?" Bokuto tried again, walking out the kitchen and stopping in the middle of the living room, dropping his bag. Maybe he was taking a nap. So, after running upstairs, -he slipped a couple of times, stupid socks-, and finding the main bedroom empty, he returned downstairs with his arms crossed over his chest and a small pout on his lips. 

A soft clatter made him perked with curiosity. Oh, right. There was one place he hadn't check on and, internally, he facepalmed himself for not thinking about it at first. Forget it, he actually facepalmed himself. In a few steps, he was on the other side of the main hallway and in front of Akaashi's studio, a small room where the writer would lock himself to be able to write in peace. His husband had conditioned it with all the necessary; mostly a laptop, a printer, and a big bookshelf with novels all kind. The place seemed to always smell like coffee and, at this point, every time Bokuto passed by a coffee shop in the city, that bittersweet aroma would bring a clear image of Akaashi sitting at his desk, writing something with great concentration.

The black-haired had his back to him, his laptop showing a video about something. Bokuto approached him in silence, curiosity winning over him and taking a peek from over Akaashi's shoulder. 

"What are you doing, Kaashi?" 

Akaashi  _ jumped _ on his sit, whatever he was grabbing flying to the other side of his desk, and shrieked. When he turned around to glare at his husband, Bokuto was busy with a laughing fit, "Don't do that!" He scolded, his cheeks painted a deep red, and a scowl furrowing his brows.

"Sorry," But, of course, the player wasn't sorry in the slightest. Still, he bent down to press a soft kiss on Akaashi's lips, smiling when the younger man didn't appear too angry at him to reject the greeting.

"When did you get home?" The black-haired turned around again, reaching out to take what he threw.

Bokuto arched an eyebrow at the now well-known pink handkerchief, golden eyes following the cloth to Akaashi's lap, "Just a few minutes ago," he answered, pointing a finger to the napkin, "What are you doing with Aia's handkerchief?"

"Oh." Blue eyes were fixed on the cloth while Bokuto leaned against the edge of the desk, now looking at his husband's face without a problem. Akaashi smiled softly, long fingers rubbing against the fabric, "It's a little surprise for tomorrow." 

Bokuto hummed, pleased at the evident excitement on his husband, "A surprise?" He raised a hand, silently asking for the handkerchief but only getting a small slap on his dorse in response.

"It's not finished yet." Said Akaashi while pausing the video. Bokuto frowned a little and pouted, eyes glued to his husband while the black-haired started looking for something. "Where's it..." He mumbled, getting up from his chair and kneeling on the floor, one hand still grabbing the napkin while the other pated the carpet around.

"What are you looking for?" Bokuto turned slightly toward the open laptop, arching an eyebrow at the name of the tutorial, "Kaashi, since when are you interested in sewing?" A soft thud made him jolt, bending forward so he could look under the desk where his husband was rubbing the top of his head. He snorted, "You ok?"

Akaashi huffed, clearly annoyed, and crawled backward before raising to his feet. "A needle," He sat down again, "Since today," brought the laptop closer, "And  _ yes, I'm very much fine, _ " and pressed play again on the video. 

Bokuto stayed in silence, knowing very well that everything he could say would end up in Akaashi kicking him out of the studio and, to be honest, he was fine just looking at the love of his life struggling with a needle. Akaashi looked cute like that, nose scrunched and brows furrow in deep concentration, his glasses sliding from time to time along his nose-bridge, and the tip of his tongue pocking from the corner of his mouth. Cute, too cute. Bokuto bit down his lip to prevent some kind of unnecessary comment, but being quite wasn't one of his strongest skills. So, he ended whimpering a little. 

But before Akaashi could scold him, the high-pitched sound of the kettle distracted the writer. Sighing, the black-haired man left the handkerchief on the table, the needle still embedded in it, and paused the video again. "I'll make some coffee." He said while standing up, tip-toeing to kiss his cheek before leaving the room.

Bokuto eyed the cloth and was surprised to see a well embroidered  _ 'B' - _ and in cursive- into the fabric. Anyone could think that Akaashi did it on a daily basis and was no amateur. His husband was really amazing. Bokuto felt the pride booming in his chest and was quick to follow Akaashi to the kitchen.

"Keiji, I want peach tea!"

"I know, Tarō."

** [...] **

Akaashi's hand trembled a little while holding the pen, signing the last document on the desk before handing it to his husband so he could repeat the same action.

The last months were filled with a lot of meetings, paperwork, and legal stuff. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so stressed out and, at the same time, hyped about something. Maybe since high school and going to the nationals. And, although it hurt to admit, that had happened many years ago.

The adoption process in Japan wasn't a walk in the park, quite the opposite if someone asked. Lots of couples lost interest after learning all the trouble it meant: all those times presenting the same documents over and over again, the meetings with those in charge of social services -who could be complete assholes-, even the meetings at the tribunal for the legal rights of the soon-to-be-adopted child. Akaashi didn't think he had the ability to despise someone, he wasn't a spiteful person, but after all the trouble his husband and he went through... He wanted to strangulate the stupid human who had made such absurd laws. Still, it had been completely worth it.

He could clearly remember the day they asked little Aia if she wanted to be part of their family. He remembered the big, dazzling smile appearing on the girl's lips, her small arms hugging them so tightly, and all the happy sobbing while saying  _ 'thank you' _ over and over again. Getting that reaction from a 5-year-old really marked them, making them understand that the girl was more than aware of her situation. That only made the need to protect her and have her by their side grow stronger.

It was all the motivation they needed to keep going.

Through the last months, they were in constant touch with her, getting to know each other better and better. And each visit made Akaashi more sure that yes, Aia  _ needed _ to be part of their family. That loud, energetic little girl stole their hearts since day one and, really, they couldn't imagine a life without her at this point.

The sound of chairs against floor indicated the end of the last meeting with social services. Soft words and handshakes were exchanged and  _ finally _ they left the room after being in that place for more than an hour. Last-minute checks, as always. Akaashi could feel a migraine coming, but tried to ignore it with all his might. He could have some pain-killers once they got home. The three of them. Together. He smiled.

Hand in hand, Bokuto led the way to the reception, talking animatedly with Mrs. Sayaka next to him. The woman was practically bouncing on her steps, more than thrilled than one of her kids had finally found a family. 

Blue eyes kept scanning the big room, trying to find a certain brunette while he chewed on his lower lip absently. Sayaka's soft giggle made him turn his head her way, finding an amused expression litting her facade, "Aia is finishing packing her things, she should be here any minute, Bokuto-san."

"I'm sorry," Akaashi did a small bow, a tiny grin tugging at his lips, "I'm just-"

"Excited." Bokuto finished for him, putting an arm around his shoulders before bringing him closer. He planted a soft kiss on his temple, making him relax just a bit, "We know, babe. But you need to be patient!"

"Are  _ you  _ telling  _ me _ to be patient?" Akaashi said, raising an eyebrow and looking, somehow, incredulous and stoic at the same time. "Wow, the world has changed so much..." He mumbled, looking away from his husband. Bokuto made an indignant sound and Mrs. Sayaka laughed while the three of them sat down in the small waiting room next to the reception.

"Kaashi, that's mean!" The player whined, bending forward so he could appear on the writer's eyesight with the sole purpose of having him see his pout.

Akaashi was glad he could easily hide his feelings, otherwise, he would be already laughing, "They say the truth hurts."

" _ Kaashi!" _

While they waited, Akaashi made it his main task to tease Bokuto about how much he had  _ finally _ matured, getting whines and pouts and complaints as answers from his deary husband. Mrs. Sayaka was having a great time laughing at their banter, asking questions about their time together at high-school, and owning herself more embarrassing stories from a certain wing-spiker. The atmosphere was bright, the happiness and anticipation practically emanating in waves from their bodies.

And then, there she was.

Aia was jumping down the stairs, one step at a time, and talking with a young woman behind her. The woman had a small backpack on her shoulder, maybe Aia's belongings, and a sweet smile on her lips while she listened to the little girl's rambling. When they both finished coming down, the little girl began to look around excitedly, until her honey eyes fell on the three adults waiting for her a few meters away. Her smile turned wobbly as her eyes filled with unshed tears, but she didn't move. Instead, she just stood there, confusion evident on her face, looking at them and back at her feet. She clearly didn't know what to do or how to act.

Akaashi's chest clenched painfully, anxiety invading his senses and making his mind race at high speed. But instead of the rational thoughts, he could only think about the negative of the situation. What if Aia didn't want to go with them? What if she changed her mind? What if she didn't like them? Maybe they made her sad when they came to visit last week.  _ 'What if' _ s and  _ 'maybe' _ s yelled inside his brain, making him feel dizzy and sick. The migraine was getting worse. Akaashi didn't know how long he stayed in that state; it could be minutes or hours, but a small voice deep inside him assured him that it was only a few seconds.

He caught movement from his eye-side, and then Bokuto was walking a few steps toward the girl. He was excited, that was obvious, but his eyes held a calm spark that showed how well he was handling the situation. At that moment, Akaashi confirmed that although he'd said it jokingly, Bokuto had indeed matured into a wonderful man. 

"Hi, there," the silver-haired kneeled, still a few paces away from Aia, "Ready to go home?" His voice was soothing, gentle, and he reached out a hand to the little girl. Akaashi decided it was a good moment to stand up and approached his husband, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling sweetly at her, ignoring the painful way his throat clenched.

Brown eyes shot up at him, looking down at her shoes only a second after again, "Home?" Aia's voice was tiny. She tugged at the hem of her blouse nervously, her smile faltering.

Bokuto nodded, a few silver strands freeing from their gel prison and falling on his forehead, "Yeah, home! The three of us. How does that sound, huh?"

"We're going to be a great family, yes?" Added the writer, feeling himself suddenly braver. Bokuto had that effect on him. 

"Family?" Aia looked up at them again, shyly. Behind her, the woman stroked her hair.

"Only if you want to." Said Bokuto, letting his hand fall on the ground next to his knee. When the girl nodded once, the silver-haired opened his arms to her, "Can I be your papa, Aia? Would you let me be? I promise I'll do my best! My 120% best!" 

The girl rushed to his arms, throwing her own smaller ones around Bokuto's neck and hiding her face on his neck, "Yes! You can be my papa!" Bokuto hugged her back, tightly, shutting his eyes close while running his finger through her hair in a soothing way. The girl was sobbing quietly, her thin shoulders shaking from time to time. Bokuto looked up at him, smiling brightly, and moving his lips in a silent  _ 'it's ok' _ .

Once the girl calmed down, the player pushed her a little away so he could look at her face. He smiled, drying her tears with his calloused fingers, "No more crying, ok? You'll make your daddy sad. And, between us," He got closer to her, even raising a hand to cover his lips while he 'whispered' to her ear. But he wasn't good at it, "He's more sensitive than he seems."

Aia laughed, and Akaashi felt like they scored the match point on an important game, "Okay, papa." She, then, turned to him, "Sorry, daddy."

"It's okay, baby," Akaashi reached into his back pocket, pulling out a pink handkerchief, and giving it to her, "Once, a wise person told me that it's okay to cry when you feel like it. Being happy all the time is bad, you know?"

The girl giggled as she recognized her own words and took the cloth with both hands, looking at it with curiosity shining on her eyes, "This is mine!" 

"Thanks for lending it to me. I hope you don't mind the little change." The black-haired said and then turned to the woman, receiving the backpack. He whispered a little thanks to her before looking back at his... _ his daughter _ . Internally, he did a little jump.

"Change?" Repeated Aia.

"Open it." 

The girl did as she was told to, unfolding the pink napkin with a kitty pattern, "Oh!" She said, her little fingers rubbing the navy-blue threads that made up the new embroidery in one of the lower corners, "What does it say?"

"This is a 'B' and this is an 'A'," Akaashi pointed to each letter while talking, and when the girl only looked at him with a confused scowl, he laughed, "'B.A', that's from Bokuto Aia."

"You're a Bokuto now, that means you're part of our family!" Bokuto chimed in, still kneeling on the floor. "Forever and ever!"

"That sounds more like a threat, Tarō." Akaashi giggled.

" _ Kaashi!" _

"Bokuto Aia..." The girl said slowly as if tasting how that sounded, attracting the attention of both adults again. Then she smiled, "I like it!"

"Woohoo!" Bokuto jumped to his feet, throwing both arms over his head excitedly, provoking more laughs from the persons on the room. "Then let's go home, family!"

"Yeah!" Aia did a little jump, grabbing the hand Bokuto offered her and starting to walk to the exit with the player.

"Aia! You know, you know?! Your room has a balcony and you can see all the backyard from there!" The man said, gesturing wild with his free arm.

"Really!?" The girl did more small jumps while walking, looking up at him with stars on her eyes.

"Yes!"

They were really alike.

Akaashi stayed behind, just looking at them with a tiny smile and a warmth growing on his chest. He came back to reality when Mrs. Sayaka approached him to say goodbye and remind him of the upcoming social service visit. After all, they were still in a testing phase. 

"C'mon, daddy! Hurry!" Aia said from outside the building, Bokuto mimicking her antics and starting to whine about he being too slow. 

He didn't feel like scolding them for making too much noise, so he just hurried to get to their side.

"Sorry, I had to say goodbye," he said, looking at both of them with a tiny smile.

"It's okay! But now we're going home!" The little girl exclaimed, extending her free hand towards him. Akaashi smiled even more before taking it and starting to walk towards the car.

Her hand was small in his. Her touch gentle and warming. He didn't want to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Procrastination is my passion.
> 
> Jk, sorry for the late update


	9. A weekend outdoors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Travel

Bokuto Kōtarō was the kind of person that couldn't feel hate. He tried to look at the bright side of everyone and everything, and was called naive for that very often. Even now, close to his 30s, his friends kept saying that he was _too pure_ to feel something like that. And they weren't wrong. At least not at all.

Bokuto Kōtarō was someone who felt everything at his 120%. He put all his might, desire, and strength while doing something, always giving his best, even if it was for something small. And he was called naive for that very often too.

So, being a normal human being, he felt all of that at the same time. And it didn't have good results if the focus of his passion was directed at something he didn't like. 

And if there was something Bokuto despised, loathed, detested, _hated_ were mornings. Having to separate from his warm sheets, _having to separate from his husband's warm body_... It was torture. Pure agony. It pained him, physically talking. And yes, maybe he was exaggerating, but hey, 120%, remember? 

When they first move in together, Akaashi was the one who woke him up for his morning run. And, after some time insisting, he started to join him too. But lately, more specifically, since Akaashi started working from home, the writer didn't have the necessity to woke up early, and therefore, nobody woke Bokuto up. So, his morning runs were usually replaced with _five more minutes cuddling,_ which ended up with him running late to his morning practice, -which usually started at 11 a.m-. 

Bokuto was slacking off. A lot. And Coach was starting to notice it, and if there was someone the wing-spiker feared the most, -aside from an angry Akaashi-, was that old man who found happiness in exhausting them to death at least six times a week.

And the fact that he was now a father didn't change anything. Not because he wasn't responsible, but because they were in the middle of summer, and Aia started preschool still in some weeks. Also, in the month the little girl lived with them, she'd proved to be an affection-seeker. Bokuto found himself spending almost all his free time just cuddling with the girl on the couch while watching cartoons. And he soon found it to be his favorite hobby, aside from volleyball. Although volleyball was his life. Wait, no, scratch that, _Akaashi_ was his life. Hold on, his _family_ was his life now.

...

Anyway _._

That day started with the annoying beeping sound of Akaashi's alarm, making them both stirred and groaned in their sleep. Bokuto rolled between the beddings, pulling the warm body next to him closer and nuzzling the soft black curls before surrendering to Morpheus again. When he was in that moment before going blank, a soft kiss on his nose made him wake up a bit. He ignored it, scrunching his nose and making a small displeased sound only to hear a low chuckle that made his arm's hairs stand up. 

"Good morning," Akaashi said, and even if he kept his eyes closed, he could still _hear_ the smirk on his husband's lips. Another light kiss, this time on his mouth.

He tried to ignore it again.

Another kiss, "I know you're awake, Tarō," 

"It doesn't count if I don't open my eyes," the player slurred, turning his head to the side in a way he could hide his face against the soft pillow. A chuckle made him shiver, he hated -and loved- the voice Akaashi had on mornings: deep, husky, and too sexy for his own good. "Don't do that," He whined, his words muffled against the pillow. He didn't want a morning boner, he was too old for that. Maybe not too old, but not in the mood. Or maybe he _could_ be in the right mood for that, but Bokuto knew Akaashi would be mad after doing it for wasting time.

Before his thoughts could get any further, a hand ruffled his hair roughly. He whined again, louder, and tried to swat it away, "Keiji! Stoooop!" Suddenly, the bed felt colder and bigger, and he knew his husband had stood up already. The silver-haired whimpered, pulling the blankets tighter around him.

"C'mon, Kōtarō. We need to leave soon," Akaashi said, his footsteps light against the carpet, "Can you get Aia ready? I'll get the rest of the stuff in the car."

Slowly, he opened his eyes, fixing them on the big window. The curtains were already open, the sky still dark, but the soft hues of orange and yellow were already showing, mixing with the remains of navy-blue, indicating that it was already past dawn. "It's too early," Still, he sat up, legs crossed under his body. Golden eyes blinked a couple of times, adjusting to the new light in the room and staying glued to the slender frame of the other man. 

"The camping zone is in another prefecture, it's a long way there," Was all Akaashi said before leaving the room, already changed into his chosen attire for the trip.

Right. They were going camping with the rest of their friends today. Kuroo had blurted out the idea a while ago, saying it would be great if they could spend more time together doing something else than watching movies or going to bars. Something different, not so 'natural', ironically speaking. The idea had been supported by everyone, Akaashi even saying that they could relive some moments from the past and play a volleyball game properly. Too bad Hinata was in Brazil, it'd have been even more fun. Atsumu was visiting him these days, so they wouldn't count on him either. And Sakusa had obviously said no right away, his hatred of 'germs' and 'spending extra time with you' being the main reasons for his negative answer. Akaashi and Kenma had had the idea of inviting Daichi and Suga since the couple had become very close to them. Besides, Aia and Eiko had become best friends within five minutes of knowing each other, spending almost every day playing together thanks to the fact that they lived only a couple of blocks apart.

So, after the stars aligned and everyone found free time in the midst of their hectic lives, they would spend the weekend camping in a camping area too expensive for their tastes, but one that Kenma and Kuroo had insisted on paying for. And who was he to turn down a weekend with his best friends, in a cool place and, above all, free?

After tiding the bedroom up and getting changed into more proper clothes, Bokuto went down the corridor while whistling some happy tune, already in a better mood. Aia's door was open, the girl didn't like to close it at night. The silver-haired took a moment to take a small peek inside, confirming that his daughter was still sleeping under the covers. He grinned, an idea popping into his mind, and tip-toed to the bed in the most silent way he could, biting down his lower lip to prevent a giggle from escaping. Once he was closed enough, he let himself fall over the girl, smashing her without mercy against the mattress and, obviously, waking her up.

"Good morning, starshine!" Bokuto singsonged, his laughs combining with Aia's shrieks, "The earth says hello!" The girl squirmed under him, whining at being woken up like that. Then, Bokuto got a kick on his stomach, making the air leave his being in a pained chuckle. He knew he deserved it.

"Papa! You're heavy!" Aia cried, using all her strength to free herself. Her little hands were on his face, pushing him away while Bokuto tried to pamper her cheeks with light kisses. He received another kick, this time on his ribs. 

"Are you calling papa fat, little bug?!" He joke-scolded, supporting some of his weight on his forearms, so the girl didn't get hurt. 

"Yes! You're fat!" Aia answered, placing both feet flat on his stomach before pushing with all her might, "You're big and fat!"

"It's not fatness, Aia!" Bokuto pouted, finally flopping down to her side, "It's called muscle mass!"

The brunet sighed dramatically, stretching all her limbs while taking deep breaths. One of her hands fell on his face, making him whimper. She giggled, "No! You're a fatty!"

Bokuto puffed out his cheeks, his mouth still in a pout, "That's not true! You can ask your daddy about it!"

"I bet daddy doesn't say it to not hurt your feelings!" 

"I see you're already up," Both of them turned to see Akaashi standing by the doorframe, a small smile on his lips, "Well, more of _heard_ you were up."

"Good morning, daddy!" Said Aia, sitting up on the mattress, "Papa is bad at waking me up."

"Hey!"

"I figured it out, sweetheart," the black-haired said while approaching, bending down to kiss the girl's forehead, "Next time I'll do it, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Now get ready, we need to leave soon." 

Bokuto sat up too, hugging one of Aia's pillow, "Kaashi! Am I fat?" Next to him, the girl started giggling.

Akaashi stopped on his way out, a hand placed on the doorframe while looking at him over his shoulder. He hummed thoughtfully, "Yes, you're fat." The same pillow flew toward him, but before it could hit him straight in the face, Akaashi ran away. 

**[...]**

"Daddy, why doesn't papa drive?" 

Akaashi looked at the girl in the rearview mirror. She was sitting on her child seat, seat belt on, while munching some apple pieces. He smiled softly at her.

"Because he's a danger behind the wheel, baby."

"Kaashi!"

Aia laughed.

**[...]**

"It's a lake!" Eiko shouted.

"It's a big lake!" Aia added.

Both girls ran toward the small dock on the edge of said lake, hand in hand, laughing and shrieking in delight. Akaashi felt a pang of nervousness clenching his throat while looking at them, deciding if it was a good idea to go with the little girls or not. Maybe he was being over-protective. But what if they fell into the water? What if they found a snake and got bitten? What if they ate dirt?! _What if, what if, what if._

"Relax, Kaashi," the chirpy voice of Suga made him jolt in surprise, too lost into his panic thoughts to heard him approach, "You're practically sweating." 

"I'm sorry, Suga-san. But, what if-"

Suga laughed, cutting him and adjusting the strap of one of the bags he was carrying. "They're going to be fine. But if you want to be sure..." The light-haired left the cooler box he was also carrying on the ground, before cupping a hand around his mouth, " _EIKO! AIA! DON'T GO NEAR THE WATER!_ " He shouted, startling not only the girls but everybody within earshot. Luckily, the place was almost empty.

Sometimes, Akaashi forgot Suga's powerful voice, more used to hearing him speak in soft, cheerful tones. While he hadn't sounded aggressive, he had made it clear that Eiko and Aia couldn't disobey his order. For a moment, Akaashi remembered Karasuno's volleyball team. A bunch of energetic and loud boys, being controlled by _'Sugamama'_ and _'Dadaichi'_ , as Kuroo used to call them. He now understood _why_ the nicknames.

After hearing an affirmative shout from Aia, Suga turned to him with a pleased smile, "See? Problem solved."

Kuroo whistled behind them, lowly, "What a voice. Is he always that loud in bed, Daichi?" Next to him, Daichi turned bright red while Kenma jabbed his boyfriend's side, "Ouch!"

"Can't you keep your mouth shut?" The gamer said with a tired sigh, two sleeping bags under each arm.

"Yeah, stupid cat! What if the girls heard it?!" Bokuto added while carrying several bags at the same time, his head popping from the side of the big pile to glare at his best friend, "You're gonna explain it to them!"

Kuroo _tsk_ ed, "They're too far away to even listen."

They all went down the dirt path from the parking lot to the beginning of the meadow spreading in front of them. The place was beautiful under the midday sun, the grass shining green, and wild little flowers growing everywhere. The heat was bearable thanks to the cool breeze, which made the plants sway in a constant dance. In the middle of the field was the lake; ducks floated over the water, squeaking and swimming in little groups as the sun made the calm waves sparkle. A wooden dock was on the other side of the lake, boats floating lazily and tied with ropes to one of the posts to keep them from swimming away. On the near horizon, surrounding the whole place, a forest stood tall and proud. Although it was far away, one could tell it was deep and, according to the map they grabbed in the administration cabin, covered most of the place. 

Once the group found a good spot, they left all their stuff on the ground. And, if Akaashi was being honest, all their things combined were a bit _too much_ . Maybe they _did_ exaggerate a little for only two days.

"Well, we better start setting up the tents!" Daichi said, clapping his hands to get their attention. 

Bokuto did a little jump, grabbing the big box containing his family tent, "I bet we can finish before you!" He said enthusiastically, turning to look at Akaashi with bright eyes, "Right, Keiji?!"

"You wish, stupid bird!" Fought Kuroo back, grinning madly while ripping the tape that held his tent box closed. A few seconds passed with Kuroo just looking at the box content, Akaashi was sure he could hear the gears inside his head starting to slow down. Then, "How the fuck you do this?"

"Same..." Bokuto mumbled, grabbing the instruction booklet while sitting down on the ground. Kuroo did as him, leaning closer so the both of them could read the instructions.

Akaashi approached the men on the floor, and bend down so he could read at the pamphlet too, "I bet it's not that hard," He, then, looked up at Daichi and Suga, who were having their own moment at reading the instructions, "Right?"

"Right!" Answered Daichi.

"I'll go keep an eye on the girls," Kenma hurridly said, walking away before someone could tell him otherwise.

"Kozume!" Kuroo whined, "Don't leave me alone and help me! You're gonna sleep in here too!" But Kenma was already too far away to hear him, and Akaashi knew, that even if he did listen, he wouldn't have come back. Internally, he was grateful, at least Eiko and Aia wouldn't be alone and he could lower his guard a bit. 

"Oh, and Kuroo, just for the record," Suga said, making the four men raised their head at the same time and looked at him, "I do get louder." He said, a sweet smile on his lips, before going back to his pamphlet.

It took a few seconds before their brains clicked and chaos broke out in form of laughter and complaints.

**[...]**

Aia sighed, turning around with both hands on her hips, "Papa, hurry!" She shouted, a few meters ahead. Next to her, Eiko was jumping up and down, chanting _hurry up_ too.

The silver-haired grabbed his towel, stumbling a bit with his sandals as he ran toward the girls, "Ah, wait up, little bug!" 

After having lunch, Eiko and Aia insisted on going swimming, pleading and pleading until they got a green light. But patience was something that two 5-year-old girls didn't have. Akaashi and Suga had barely made them wait half an hour after eating, entertaining them by making them pick up the dirty dishes and tidy up the table they used to eat.

Bokuto had been _the chosen one_ , as Kuroo had called him, to looked after the little girls while the rest of them got changed into their swimsuits and grabbed all the necessary.

But instead of stopping by the girls, the player kept running, throwing his towel, sandals, and T-shirt somewhere before jumping from the dock. Well, it hadn't been his greatest idea because the water was freezing. He gasped once his head was out of the water, his body shivering while trying to get used to the new temperature. "I-it's c-cold!" He screamed, hugging himself while kicking his legs under him to stay afloat.

The girls came running to the edge of the dock, looking at him with awe shining in their eyes. "I want to jump too, papa!"

"Me too, uncle Kōtarō!" 

"Then jump! I'll catch you, girls!" He said, swimming closer and stretching both arms toward them, "Don't be scared!" 

"Then I'll go first!" Said Aia, standing on the edge of the wooden floor, her little toes wiggling while she bent her knees. After a second, she screamed and jumped a couple of times in her place, Eiko laughing beside her, "I'm scared!"

"Aia, did you put sunscreen on?" Akaashi said, suddenly appearing next to the girls and startling them.

"Uhm..." The brunet hummed, not looking at her father, "Yes, daddy."

"Oh, what is that?" Akaashi said, bending down and supporting his hands over his knees. A small, sassy grin tracing his lips, "Is that little nose shining bright red?"

The girl squeaked, covering her nose with her little hands, "No! It's not!"

"Oh, it is! It only happens when you're not telling the truth!" Bokuto said, grabbing the edge of the dock and pulling himself up in a display of his strength. He crossed both arms on the now wet wood, resting his chin on them as his body hung from the wooden frame, the water now reaching his waist, "I can see that red light from between your fingers, little bug!"

Akaashi laughed, grabbing the bottle of sunscreen from his swim trunks pocket, "Come here, baby." The girl did as she was told to, letting him cover her face, neck, arms, and all her body in that sticky lotion. 

Once Aia was ready, Eiko met the same fate, whining softly but staying still. Meanwhile, Bokuto was laughing at her daughter's face, "You look like an angry clown!" 

"That's not true!" She stuck her tongue out to him, her round cheeks shining a bright red even under the white cream.

"Tarō, did _you_ put sunscreen on?" Asked his husband once he was finished with Eiko, the little black-haired running toward Daichi, that was now approaching them with the rest of their friends. 

Bokuto tensed noticeably, even slipping off the dock a bit, "U-Uhm...Yes?" He mumbled.

"Lie! He's lying!" Chanted Aia, pointing a finger toward him.

Akaashi hummed, smirking a little, and Bokuto knew he couldn't escape, "Come here, Tarō. You have to take care of your skin."

"But, _Kaashi!_ I don't like the feeling, it's sticky and uncomfortable!"

Akaashi only looked at him dead-serious. 

Bokuto got off the water without saying another word.

**[...]**

"But when they thought they had finally escaped from him, the locker room opened to reveal..." Kuroo made a pause to add more drama, walking around the bonfire with long, slow strides, "THE MAD KILLER WITH A GIANT KNIFE!" He shouted, raising a hand and mimicking a stabbing motion.

Aia, who was sitting on his lap, screamed and turned around to hide her face on his chest. Akaashi sighed, stroking her back while glaring at the storyteller. Next to him, Eiko was hiding under Daichi's jacket while he hugged her, Suga chuckling a little at the reaction of both girls.

"Tetsu, stop. You're scaring them." Kenma said, sitting on the other side of the campfire, hugging both legs while resting his chin on top of his knees. He had Kuroo's jacket over his shoulders, the big cloth protecting him from the chilly night breeze.

Kuroo chuckled, stopping his pacing around and placing both hands on his hips, taking up the sly and mocking air that characterized him so much, "I guess my stories frighten not only little girls." His brown eyes landed next to Akaashi, where Bokuto was. The blanket, which had initially been for Aia, was tightly wrapped around the player, even covering his head, and leaving space only for his face to be visible.

"T-That's not true!" Fought the silver-haired back, letting the cover slide down to his shoulders, "I'm just cold..." Muttered him, pouting.

Kuroo's noisy laugh filled the tranquil night, followed by Bokuto's creative curses, trying to insult him without saying bad words. Akaashi smiled a little, touched by the fact that his husband was trying hard to give a good example to their daughter. 

Although, sometimes, Bokuto acted like another kid. 

Almost always, actually.

"Daddy," Aia's small voice made him look down. Big, honey-like eyes were staring at him with nervousness. Akaashi hugged her tighter when feeling her arms too cold.

"Yeah?" He replied before turning to Bokuto and yanking the blanket off him. His husband whimpered but got distracted quickly again by something Kuro said. He wrapped the cloth around the girl, adjusting his hold on her so she could lean against him.

Aia rested her head between his arm and his chest, bending her legs to her chest just a bit, "Can I sleep between papa and you today?"

The writer kissed her forehead, completely ignoring the jokes and laughter on the back, "Of course, birdie." He whispered, tucking a brown lock behind her ear.

The girl smiled a little, before hiding her face in his chest again, "I'm tired, daddy. But uncle Kuroo's story was scary..." Her voice got muffled against his t-shirt. 

Akaashi huffed, making a mental note to put a moth inside the raven's tent, he knew Kuroo hated them. The perfect revenge. "It's fine, love, just sleep. Daddy and Papa are here to protect you." 

"Even from mad killers?" She giggled, tugging the blanket up to hide half of her face.

"Even from mad killers."

**[...]**

Bokuto hit the ball with all his might, the impact making a harsh sound that vibrated across the small court. But Kuroo was faster, jumping just in the precise moment to stop the spike. The ball shot downward at high speed, colliding with the ground before Suga or Kenma could react. 

"Weeezz~~~!" Kuroo scoffed, an arrogant smirk on his lips, "You can be a pro, but I can still stop you~" He singsonged, high-fiving Daichi and Akaashi.

"Stupid cat! I'll make you eat your words!"

The camping zone had a few outdoor courts and, after making a small request to the administration, a net and a ball were loaned to them. Although they got their own volleyball. So, after having breakfast together, they decided to spend the few hours they had left playing a little.

On the next turn, Kenma made his infamous two-touch play, regaining the point they had lost minutes ago. "You can stop him, but you're still too easy to fool, Tetsu." The gamer said, the corner of his lips turning slightly upward in his version of a mocking grin. Suga and Bokuto started guffawing, and even Akaashi snorted.

"I guess some things never change, huh?" Daichi said, patting Kuroo's back in a reassuring way. 

"Says the one who can't spike anymore." Suga chimed in, hiding a small grin behind his hand. "You don't jump like before, Dai. You're too old now~"

"You're older than me, Kōshi..." The policeman muttered, pouting a bit.

Bokuto grabbed the ball, bouncing it off the ground while walking to the backline to serv, "You're the older one here, Suga!" 

They stayed in silence while the next exchange, only shouting indications for their respective teams. Bokuto howled in delight when his spike hit the ground hard, evading Kuroo's block easily this time.

"Well, this old man's toss just got you the match point!" Suga exclaimed, jogging toward them for a high-five. "And I'm only older for a few months." 

"Wooow!" 

Six pairs of eyes landed on the girls standing next to the court under the shadow of a big tree. Aia was gawking at them, stars practically sparkling on his round hazel eyes. Eiko looked at them with less enthusiasm, more focused on the NintendoSwitch between her hands.

"Papa, that was so cool!" Aia approached them quickly, bouncing on her heels once she was next to Bokuto, "The ball made _pow_ ! And then _bamm_ !" She moved her arms around, trying to imitate his father's movements. "And it was like _gwah_!"

Kenma chuckled, "I bet she and Shōyō would hit it off immediately." He placed a hand over the girl's head, "I guess it's the first time she sees Bokuto playing, right?"

Akaashi nodded, smiling more at his daughter's rambling, "Yes, but I didn't expect her to be this...excited."

"Papa, can you teach me how to play?! Pretty please?!" Aia said, tugging at the silver-haired shirt, "I wanna play like you!"

Bokuto's whole face lit up, a wobbly smile parting his lips, "Of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry :(  
> This chapter is slightly longer, I hope that makes up for the late update :(  
> I'll do my best to post next Friday u.u


	10. Being sick sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Sick days

The first thing they did when they got home was to leave everything in the car, they could tide the mess up the next morning and, practically, collapse in their beds. Well, Aia fell asleep on the way back, so Akaashi had to carry the girl to her room, changed her into her pajamas, and tucked her in. _Then,_ he collapsed next to Bokuto, who was already snoring slightly, body naked over the covers. Of course, he had to fight a little with his oversized baby because he wanted to get between the beddings, and the silver-haired seemed to be in a sleeping coma. In the end, both of them slipped into bed properly and got carried away by Morpheus, in the sweet lull they deserved. Camping was fun, but they did miss their bed.

And, during the next hours, everything was peacefully perfect. 

**[...]**

Akaashi knew he was dreaming. Everything felt so unfocused and confusing that he knew it couldn't be real.

He was dreaming about his time at Fukurodani, about the games and the adrenaline, about being the only one who could set perfectly for Bokuto. The smiles, the laughs, the good times with his teammates. Then, the dream changed and they were in the middle of a match, and it didn't matter how hard he tried to run for the ball, he couldn't move as fast as he wanted to. The court seemed to be getting bigger and bigger, longer, endless, the net now far, far away from him. And Bokuto was ahead of him, running, shouting indications to their teammates and not looking back. Akaashi tried screaming his name, their names, in a desperate attempt of not being left behind. Bokuto's back, powerful and imposing, was getting away faster, and he couldn't reach for it. He heard himself whimpering, whispering something that didn't sound like him. Then, again, the same word in the same little voice. He knew it wasn't him talking, his lips weren't moving at all. He was standing in the middle of the court now, looking around, trying to find _that_ voice that sounded strangely familiar. 

Until a small shake on his shoulder made him wake up with a soft gasp.

"D-Daddy..."

Akaashi sat up quickly, looking at the girl next to him. Or, where he supposed she was, he couldn't see her in the pitch darkness of the early morning. Her voice sounded sore, and he could _hear_ the tears in it, "Aia? What's wrong?" He reached for her, cupping her wet cheek with a hand and stroking her cheekbone with his thumb. Then, it hit him, "You're burning!" He said aloud, moving his legs to the side of the bed so he could sit up better. 

"I don't feel good, daddy..."

Behind him, Bokuto groaned, "Whas'wron'?" He slurred, the mattress moving, maybe he was sitting up too.

But Akaashi wasn't paying any attention to him, all his focus on getting the little girl on his lap and wiping her sweaty forehead, "God, you have a high fever..." He whispered.

Aia just whimpered again while letting her little body slumped completely against his chest, "Daddy..." She cried, her voice cracking at the end.

Suddenly, the light was turned on. Akaashi raised his gaze to meet Bokuto's panicked one, golden eyes switching between him and the girl between his arms, "What's wrong?!" He screeched, coming back before falling to his knees in front of them. His big hands roamed over Aia, clearly not knowing where to place them. He opted to stroke her damp hair with his right one, the left one coming to lean against Akaashi's knee.

"She's burning," Akaashi said, his voice a little bit quieter, but still filled with fear, "I-I don't know what to do..."

"It hurts..." Aia cried again, harder. Her sobs were getting louder, and Akaashi felt the need to cry too.

"What hurts, baby? Can you point it?" Said Bokuto, getting closer to kiss her temple, but a little hand swatted him away.

"All!" The girl whined, squirming between Akaashi's arms and pulling at the old shirt he used as pajamas.

"All?!" The writer and the player said at the same time, trying to calm the girl's sobbing.

"I don't know!" The brunet bent her legs to her chest, making herself as little as she could on her dad's lap while still crying, "I'm cold..."

Bokuto was fast at pulling one of the spare blankets they had on a chair, wrapping it around Aia's body, "Can you tell us what are you feeling, little bug?" He tried again, despair shining in his golden eyes. But the little girl's only answer came in the form of more sobs. 

Gold met blue in a panic glance, both feeling powerless for not knowing what to do. "Tarō..." Akaashi whimpered, feeling the corner of his own eyes prickling with tears.

Bokuto took the glasses from the nightstand and carefully placed them on his face, making Akaashi closed his eyes on instinct for a second, "It's okay, it's okay..." But Aia's cries didn't seem to be stopping any time soon, and the writer didn't know if the soothing words, coming from his husband's lips, were meant to be for their daughter or him.

Akaashi rocked them gently, shushing the girl while rubbing her back. His mind was racing at full speed, trying to find a solution for the situation. Until an idea popped in his mind, "Call Suga, and ask him if he knows a doctor nearby."

Bokuto, who had his head resting against Aia's stomach, looked up at him quickly, "Keiji, you're a genius!" He stood up, -and only then Akaashi realized he was still _fully_ naked-, and padded to the other side of the room in search of his phone.

"And, _please_ , put some clothes on!" He hissed angrily, his voice getting lost between Aia's cries. 

While Bokuto tried to reach for the Sawamuras, the writer was still thinking about what to do. He couldn't remember what his mother did when he got sick as a child.

He looked down at the girl's face. Her cheeks were bright red, and she was panting slightly. He kissed her forehead, "It's ok, baby, you'll be fine." He reached for his own phone, grabbing it from the nightstand, and looking through his contact list. Aia let a shaky breath, her cries finally halting, and Akaashi kissed her in the same spot again. 

"Daichi says the Nakamuras are pediatricians. Both." Bokuto said as he slid into some sweatpants, "I can't believe I forgot that. I'll go get them."

"Okay." He mumbled, closing his eyes when his husband leaned down to kiss his forehead. Then, the player dashed out of the room while putting a shirt over his head. Some seconds later, he heard the front door opening and closing. 

Akaashi sighed, looking at his phone again. Maybe he could call his mother, but he didn't like the idea of waking the woman up at almost 3 am. He let the device on his night table again and stood up, carefully, with the little girl between his arms. "Let's go to your room, ok?" Aia didn't respond, already out to the world, and Akaashi felt a pang on his chest at looking at her cheeks filled with dried tears. 

Once inside her daughter's room, he left the girl on her bed, accommodating the pillows and plush toys she liked to have around her during the night. Then, he sat down next to her, stroking her hair with slow motions, just looking at her sleeping form. Her brows were furrowed slightly, her distress obvious, and Akaashi just hoped Bokuto could be faster.

**[...]**

"It's just a cold, Bokuto-san," said Haru Nakamura. The woman had a small smile on her lips, her tired eyes looking at them with sympathy. She seemed to be in a good mood despite being woken up at some hellish hour, "nothing to worry about."

Bokuto sighed in relief, resting his head against the wall he was leaning on. His husband, a few steps in front of him, relaxed visibly too. "And what about the fever?" Akaashi said, approaching the bed. They had woken Aia up so the doctor could check her out, but now she was sleeping soundly again. 

"You just have to control it with wet clothes and warm drinks, it's nothing serious." Dr. Nakamura said while putting away the stethoscope she had used inside her medical bag. "It's normal for kids this age to catch colds easily. But just as fast as they come, fast they go." She stood up, rearranging the light jacket she had over her pajamas, "But if she starts throwing up or having pain in her ears, call me again. I'll give you a prescription for a fever syrup, anyway. Better safe than sorry." She glanced now at the silver-haired, "you have my number now, Bokuto-san."

"Yes," he said, approaching the woman and bowing slightly, his hand coming to his nape to scratch it, "I'm sorry for all the trouble, Nakamura-san. But we were a little bit scared."

"I could tell, yes," the woman laughed softly, her eyes landing on Aia, "but it's completely justified."

"I'll accompany you to the door," Akaashi said, exiting the room with the woman following him close behind.

Bokuto sighed once he was alone, rubbing his face with both hands roughly. He walked to the bed, looking at the little girl with a strained smile. The player crouched down, stroking brown locks softly. He grabbed the wet cloth on Aia's forehead, grimacing at feeling it too hot, before dampening it again on the little bowl of water he brought to her nightstand. With care, he placed the refreshed cloth on her forehead, and, at that moment, eyelids fluttered to reveal hazel eyes glazed by the fever.

"Papa..." Aia whispered, still between falling asleep and waking up.

"Hey, hey, hey, little bug," he whispered back, tucking a lock away from her face.

"Hey, hey, hey," she mimicked, a weak smile tracing her lips.

Bokuto laughed a breathy laugh, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," she said, closing her eyes for a moment, "and it's very hot." The brunet drew her arms out from under the thin sheet, sticking a foot out from the bedside too.

"Aia, don't do that," he scolded, grabbing her foot and tucking it back in. The girl mumbled an apology before her eyelids gave up again and remain closed. 

Soft steps and a hand on his shoulder made him looked back, "How's she?" Akaashi had a small frown while looking at the girl, biting his lower lip absently. 

"Headache." Was Bokuto's answer as he stood up, turning around so he could hug his husband from the waist. Akaashi rested his head on his shoulder. "Her fever is still high."

"Nakamura-san said she should be better in some hours." 

"Daddy?" The girl mumbled, eyes opening again. 

Akaashi sighed, coming out from his embrace to sit on the edge of her bed, "I'm here, birdie," He grabbed her hand, lifting it to kiss her dorse.

"Can you both sleep with me?"

Bokuto laughed, reaching a hand to pinch at her nose softly, "I don't think the three of us can fit in there, little bug. I'm too big!"

"But I wanna sleep with Papa and daddy," her lower lip started quivering, and honey eyes were filled with tears, "I dun wanna be alone..."

"Oh, no more tears, please," Akaashi whined, bending down to kiss her forehead. He stayed like that for some seconds, just doing cooing noises while leaving small kisses here and there. Aia wrapped her arms around the raven's neck in a loose hug, calming visibly down. Bokuto smiled at the scene in front of him, his chest feeling warm despite the situation.

"How about we sleep together at our bed?" The player proposed, "We'll definitely fit in there, little bug."

"How does that sound, mh?" Akaashi asked her, kissing her cheek once more. 

When the girl just nodded and reached her arms toward him, Bokuto approached the couple steps that were left and bent down, picking her up easily. Aia hid her face on his neck, nuzzling her nose against his skin. 

**[...]**

"A-Ah _choo!_ " 

"Wow, bless you, baby," Akaashi laughed a little, walking to the big sofa where Aia was wrapped in a blanket cocoon. She was watching some cartoons on the TV, the happy music on low volume due to her headache. He sat down next to her while stirring the golden liquid on the little pink mug he had on one hand. "That was a big one."

Aia whined, grabbing a tissue from the tissue box she had beside her little quilt-made-nest, before blowing her nose loudly. She threw the used paper to the small bin Akaashi brought some hours ago, "Being sick sucks!" The brunet groaned, her voice sounding nasal. 

Her fever had dropped a couple of hours ago, to the relief of both exhausted parents, but it still went up at times. At least it was not as high as during the early morning, but it had left her in a bad mood and with a constant headache. Bokuto was off to morning practice, -Akaashi didn't know how he had managed to even get up for his morning run-, and wouldn't be home until the afternoon. For his part, Akaashi had to call his editor to cancel their lunch meeting. And Mr. Ishikawa was nice enough to say they could postpone it to the next week.

So, he could spend the whole day with his sick daughter, taking care of her, and making sure she didn't walk around barefoot. Aia liked to do that.

"Here," He said, handing the cup to the girl, "Be careful, it's still hot."

The brunet sniffed the swirls of vapor coming out from the mug, her nose making a funny noise while doing so. She frowned, "What's it, daddy? I can't smell it..."

Akaashi laughed heartedly, stroking her hair with a hand, "Tea with honey and lemon juice drops. Your grandma says you should drink it while it's hot. It'll help you to get better faster."

"My grandma?" She said, turning to him and making the hot beverage wave dangerously, almost spilling it from the cup. "When will I meet her?"

But Akaashi was faster and steadied the mug on time, "Yes, your grandma. Please, be careful, Aia. You could get burned." 

"Sorry," the brunet said while raising the rim to her lips, taking a small, tentatively sip, "It's sweet!" She took another one, faster this time, and yipped, handing him the mug back, "Hot, hot hot!" She stuck her tongue out, fanning it with both hands.

Akaashi sighed, shaking his head a couple of times, "I told you." He left the cup on the little coffee table before answering, "And we'll go visit her when you're feeling better." He patted his lap a couple of times.

Aia crawled toward him, -a little blanket ball moving along the three-seat couch-, and cuddle over his legs, "I want to be better now!" She rested her head against his chest.

Akaashi rearranged the quilt around her, tucking her feet and arms under it. "Then, you need to drink your tea and take your medicine without making a fuss, little miss." 

Aia puffed out her cheeks, "but it tastes funny!" 

"Then we won't visit grandma," the writer said, leaning back against the armrest and stretching his full body on the sofa, Aia still between his arms, "We have to go by plane, and they don't let sick little ladies in."

"By plane?!" She said with enthusiasm, raising her head from his chest to look at his eyes, "Are we going to fly?!" Then, she sniffed. 

Akaashi grabbed a tissue and wiped her nose carefully, chuckling softly, "Yes. My mom lives at the other end of the country." He threw the used paper to the little bin at the other end of the couch, his aim still perfectly fine even after all the years without playing volleyball properly. 

"Wow," Aia leaned down again, resting her cheek against his chest.

They stayed in silence for some minutes, both watching the cartoons and laughing at the funny parts. Akaashi maintained his hand roaming through Aia's soft locks, checking her forehead from time to time in case the fever returned. 

"Do you miss your mommy, daddy?" She said when the episode concluded, moving her head and resting her chin to look up at him.

Akaashi blinked in surprise by the question, but his sweet smile was fast to return, "Yes, I miss her a lot."

"I miss papa when he goes to practice," a cute pout appeared on her lips, "How can you live without your family, daddy?"

The writer hummed, kissing her forehead, "I do miss them, but you and your papa are my family now too, birdie." 

"I bet grandma misses you too!"

Akaashi chuckled, "She wants to meet you as soon as possible. That's what she said."

"Then I'm gonna get better fast!" 

**[...]**

A week.

It took a whole week for Aia to get better.

Of course they were happy to see their little ball of sunshine finally fine, laughing and jumping and, in general, just being the overexcited little girl they loved so much.

But neither of them was counting on getting sick themselves and, therefore, had to spend the next week under the care of _'Doctor Aia'._

"Daddy and Papa need to take their hot tea and stay in bed, so they can get better fast!"

And, well, neither of them could actually complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an excuse.  
> But hey, at least I keep updating :'D  
> Thanks for your patience <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter  
> @ANicoleLJ


End file.
